


Timeless Clown

by Tyki075



Category: D. Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 250 years after the Holy War, M/M, Neah being an asshole, Past Character Death, Prisoner of Azkaban (beginning), Professor Allen!, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyki075/pseuds/Tyki075
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been around 250 years since the end of the Holy War and Allen's been cursed to walk the Earth for eternity, timeless. One night he comes across Dumbledore and saves him from Akuma, to repay him Dumbledore hires him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It doesn't take long for the Golden Trio to get interested in this new teacher. Yullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

_"All we have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given to us." – Gandalf_

It had been around 250 years since the end of the Holy War, since the third side of the war had defeated the Earl, since the deaths of so many, since one boy was cursed to walk the Earth for all eternity.

Allen Walker sighed as he wandered the streets of the Ark. Ever since the end of the war, he had been a traveler, destroying any Akuma he came across, there were still some left after the fall of the Earl. For the first ten years or so, he hadn't left the Ark, only wanting to mourn his fallen friends. Everyone had died in the war; he had to watch as all his friends were killed, as Lavi was so consumed by rage and grief after Bookman was killed that he ran right into a horde of level fours, never to come out again, as Komui stepped into the line of fire to save Lenalee, as Lenalee herself had cried as she fought to the last, only to be brought down by the Noah Lulubell, as Marie was overpowered by the Twins, as Miranda, lost without Marie as her defense, couldn't hold her own against eight level threes, as Link was stabbed through by Tokusa, his old friend, as Kanda's lotus curse finally consumed him, as Tyki (who had joined the third side with Road) was stabbed through the heart by the Earl's sword while protecting Allen, as Road set off a bomb, sacrificing herself to kill Apocryphos, as the Science Division was left open for attack, all the guards having been killed as well, and they all fell, as the Generals were slowly overpowered, he watched, unable to do anything while locked in battle with the Earl, he was forced to watch until only him and the Earl were left, alone on a bloody battlefield. He finally destroyed the Earl, stabbing him through the chest with his Sword of Exorcism. The last words the Earl uttered were,

"I curse you, Allen Walker, to forever walk this godforsaken world alone, timeless, ageless, as everyone else continues on, slowly forgetting everything you've ever cared about."

Allen had fallen to his knees, screaming in agony at the loss of everyone he had ever loved, pulling at his hair, wanting to just wake up from this horrible nightmare. He stayed there for days, until Neah, the only one left aside from Timcanpy, managed to get him into the Ark, where he stayed for ten short years.

He wandered the world for centuries, watching everything around him change and develop, as the Order and the Holy War slowly became just a lesson taught to students in history. He thirsted for knowledge, learning everything he could about anything he could.

And now, 250 years later, Allen just happened to be walking the streets of London, when he heard the sounds of fighting and shooting.

He quickly went to investigate and found an old man fighting against three level one Akuma left over from the Earl's time.

Now, through Allen's extensive travels and knowledge, he had obviously already found out about the wizarding world, he had spent a year or two watching classes, just learning. He had purchased all the books he could and read them multiply times. His wand was ten inches, made of ebony, with kelpie hair at its core. He even had a bank account at Gringotts, full of Sickles, Galleons, and Knuts.

So when he saw the old man shooting spells out of a wand, he knew he was a wizard. Of course, spells wouldn't work against Akuma so he decided to step in, activating Crown Clown and slicing through the three Akuma in seconds.

The old man stood in shocked silence for a minute before asking, "Who  _are_ you?"

Allen smirked, "Just a traveler, looking for a home."

"Well, you saved my life, I owe you some sort of debt." The old man said.

"No, it's fine, I require nothing." Allen shook his head.

"Please, let me repay you!" The man smiled, "Actually, you obviously have some knowledge of magic, and I am in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you're searching for a home, we could solve two problems with one solution."

"Who are  _you_?" Allen asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said.

_'What do you think, Neah? Should I accept his offer?' Allen asked in his head._

**_'I think it would be nice for you to settle down for a little bit, plus this sounds fun.' Neah shrugged._ **

Allen sighed, "I have been a traveler for far too long, I think a change of pace would be nice. I accept your offer. My name is Allen Walker." He held out his hand for Dumbledore to shake.

The old man took the offered hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Walker. Now, would you mind explaining to me what those things were?"

Allen sighed, having already expected this question, "A long time ago, there was a man named the Millennium Earl, he made these things called Akuma. They were made from the sorrow of human's who had lost someone dear. The Earl would promise to bring the loved one back, if the griever would only call out their name, the griever, lost in sorrow, obviously accepted. They would yell out their loved one's name and call their soul back to Earth, the only problem was the soul would be trapped in a metal Akuma skeleton, then forced to kill the griever and wear their skin. Akuma's main job is to kill and evolve. The Noah family, thirteen people with the genes of Noah, worked alongside the Earl, wanting nothing more than the destruction of humanity. An organization called the Black Order was formed to fight against the Earl, Noah, and Akuma using a substance called Innocence, which could only be wielded by a chosen few, they were called Exorcists. The war lasted for so many years, so many people losing their lives. A third side was formed, consisting of both Exorcists and Noah, this side was formed by a man they called God's Clown. Not long after the final battle began. The Earl and his followers fell at the cost of so many lives, both sides were completely demolished. Only one man remained standing on the field of destruction; God's Clown."

"And those things were Akuma?" Dumbledore clarified.

Allen nodded, smiling sadly.

"And you wield Innocence?" Dumbledore asked.

Again, Allen nodded.

"How is that possible if Innocence existed so long ago" Dumbledore questioned.

"How old do you  _think_  I am?" Allen asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"You can't be more than twenty by the looks of it." Dumbledore said.

Allen laughed, "Looks can be deceiving Albus. You see, I am almost 250 years old."

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"I may not look it, but I used to be the best clown; following the path laid out to me, always smiling, even if I didn't mean it, always performing, I really was the best performer, no one ever saw through my act, except for one person." Allen had such a sad, far off look in his eyes.

_'Che, Moyashi, stop smiling, stop being so fake.'_

_'My name is Allen, BaKanda! Get it right!'_

"You're God's Clown?" Dumbledore said, then he felt a wave of sadness wash over him at the thought of all this man had lost, "I am so sorry."

_'Moyashi-chan! Save me! An evil beast is after me!'_

_'Get your ass back here, Usagi!'_

A tear made its way down Allen's cheek, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

_'Shounen, I know you're cheating! I just can't figure out how! Someday, I'll find out!'_

_'Allen, will you ever teach me how to play poker? Tyki~pon refuses to show me.'_

_'Don't call me that, Road!'_

"And you're all alone?" Dumbledore asked.

_'Lenalee! No! You can't get married, I love you too much!'_

_'Nii-san! Stop it!'_

"They're all gone now." Allen said.

_'Walker! Get back here!'_

_'Come on, Two-dots, can't Allen just have a little fun once in a while!'_

"They have been for a long time." Allen shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories.

Dumbledore put a hand on the man's shoulder, "I truly am sorry."

"It's okay Albus, I've had over two centuries to mourn." Allen said.

"That doesn't make it any easier to bear." Dumbledore frowned.

"No, I guess it doesn't." Allen chuckled humorlessly.

"Come on, we must be getting back to the school." Dumbledore said, smiling sadly.

Allen nodded.

"Grab my arm." Dumbledore instructed.

"No, it's okay, I can apparate by myself, thank you very much." Allen declined.

"Very well then."

And with that, the two apparated to the school.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Walker." Dumbledore said once they were outside the castle.

Allen smiled, "This will certainly be interesting."

**(I was going to end it there, but I really wanted to write more, so whatever!)**

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

The Golden Trio were sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, he was unusually late.

"Where do you think he is guys?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but look, the Defense Against the Dark Arts seat is also empty." Hermione pointed out.

"It's  _always_  empty at the beginning of the year, that job is cursed." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Ronald, that's obviously not true." Hermione scoffed.

"I don't know Hermione, remember all the other teachers?" Harry chimed in.

Hermione was about to reply when the doors to the Great Hall burst in, Dumbledore striding through them.

He soon got to the podium, "I apologize for my lateness, I was dealing with some important matters."

He went on to make the usual announcements that he did every year, then he got to the subject of the new teacher.

"We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome, Professor Walker."

The doors opened again, and this time a young man walked through them. His appearance was rather stunning; he had long white hair that was tied up into a ponytail, if let down it would have gone to his waist, he had a red scar running through his left eye, the top going up under his hair so they couldn't see it, he was of average height, if not slightly short, he seemed to be well toned, like he worked out every day, he was wearing tight black paints, a white dress shirt, a red ribbon around his neck, black gloves, and a long tan coat. The most startling thing though was his eyes, they were liquid silver, but held so much sadness, knowledge, and experience, they were eyes that looked too old for the man they belonged to.

The man strode up to the front, then turned around to face the students, "Hello," His voice was soft and melodic, though had an edge to it that told you not to mess with him, "I am Allen Walker, or Professor Walker to you, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I am quite excited to see what you all are capable of, and be prepared, we will not only be working with spells, but also hand-to-hand combat. I look forward to seeing you all in class. Thank you." With that, Allen turned around and made his way to his seat.

A resounding applause filled the air, soon dying down.

The sorting ceremony was quick and slightly boring. Through the entire thing Hermione's eyes were on the new professor, concentration in her features.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked, "Already suspicious of our new teacher?"

"There's just something… off about him." Hermione frowned.

"Lighten up Hermione, you don't even know the guy." Ron sighed.

"Oh yeah, because our last two DADA teachers gave us  _no_  reason to suspect them." Hermione scoffed.

"She's got a point Ron." Harry shrugged.

"Fine!" Ron relented, "We'll keep an eye on him! Happy?"

"Very." Hermione smirked.

The three looked up when Dumbledore called for their attention, "Let the feast, begin!"

With those words food started appearing on tables, it didn't take long for everyone's attention to be drawn to Professor Walker, who was  _inhaling_ the food at an inhuman rate.

"Bloody hell, where does it all go?" Ron asked in awe.

"I think I've lost my appetite." Harry muttered.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

The next day was Allen's first class as a teacher.

**_'You excited, nephew?' Neah asked, smiling._ **

_'Yeah, I think this will be a very interesting experience!' Allen exclaimed._

**_Neah chuckled, 'I'm glad to see you interested in something for the first time in a long time.'_ **

_'Me too, uncle.' Allen smiled._

Soon the students began arriving, taking their seats. Allen immediately spotted the Golden Trio, who Dumbledore told him to keep an eye on.

"Welcome," Allen said, "As said yesterday, I am Professor Walker. Now, today we'll be focused mainly on just getting to know each other. Does anyone have any questions they want to ask me? When I call on you, please state your name as well as your question."

Basically the entire room had their hands raised.

Allen sighed, "You."

"My name is Ron Weasly. Why is your hair white?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say that I went through some childhood  _trauma_." Allen answered, "You."

"My name is Pansy Parkinson. What is that red line down your face, is it a tattoo?" A Slytherin girl asked.

"It is not a tattoo," Allen said, "I was cursed."

"By who?" The girl asked.

"My father." Allen said simply.

"Why do I get the feeling that these kids are going to be more difficult than the Holy War?" Allen muttered under his breath, so no one could hear.

The class' eyes widened.

"You." Allen continued, ignoring the class' reaction.

"My name is Seamus Finnigan. How old are you?" A Gryffindor boy asked.

"I am twenty-three." Allen said.

**_'Liar.' Neah commented._ **

_'What am I supposed to say, 'Actually, you know, I lost count, it's somewhere in the two-hundreds, all I know for sure is that I am older than Dumbledore.'? I doubt that would go down well.' Allen sighed._

**_'Good point.' Neah nodded._ **

"You're really young! How are you teaching?" Seamus asked, eyes wide.

"Excessive experience." Allen said, "You."

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry waited for the usual reaction he got when he said his name, when he got none he was surprised, but he continued, "That ribbon you hold your hair up with, it looks really tattered, why not get a new one?"

Allen laughed, "What a strange question, Mr. Potter. But it belonged to someone very dear to me, someone who I haven't seen in a long, long time, it's very important to me. Why would you ask a question like that?"

"I don't know, it's just completely different to the rest of your attire, which is more formal, clean, and well taken care of. I guess I was just curious, sorry for prying." Harry said.

Allen had used magic to preserve the ribbon so it wouldn't get destroyed any further after hundreds of years, but he still wore it, all the time.

"It's not problem, Mr. Potter. You." Allen gestured to a snotty looking, platinum-blonde Slytherin.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," The boy sneered, "What is that weird gold thing flying around you? Did you steal a snitch?"

Allen chuckled, "No, nothing like that. This is Timcanpy, he's a golem, my uncle made him, he's been with me for forever really. You."

"My name is Hermione Granger," A bushy-haired Gryffindor said, "I heard you say something about a 'Holy War' what is that?"

Allen smiled, but it was different than the smiles they had seen so far, it was slightly too big to be normal, and held within it traces of insanity. It was dark, and the class could have sworn they had seen his eyes flash gold for a split second, "That is something you should not worry yourself with, Miss Granger."

The class was silent, Hermione staring at the Professor, while he stared back.

Then the bell rang  **(is there even a bell?)**.

"Well, class is over. Your homework is to write two to three things about yourself, you'll be sharing them in class tomorrow so I get the chance to know you as well. You're dismissed." Allen said.

The class shuffled out, grumbling about there being homework on the first day.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"I really don't trust him." Hermione said as soon as they were out of the classroom.

"Yeah, he was sort of strange." Harry muttered.

"At least he was nice," Ron shrugged, "Just don't get on his bad side."

"Why are you so insistent that he is trustworthy?" Hermione asked, whirling around to face Ron.

"Because Dumbledore trusts him, respects him even. We've all seen it, when he looks at Professor Walker he gets this sadness in his eyes, like he can't even begin to imagine the Professor's pain." Ron shrugged, "I trust Dumbledore, that's all."

"True as that may be, there is definitely something going on here. I suggest we look up the Holy War." Hermione decided.

"Really? It's the first day, can't we just be normal for a week or so?" Harry groaned.

"Don't whine, I want to get to the bottom of this. He was obviously trying to hide something involving the Holy War." Hermione scoffed.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

That night the Golden Trio had the Invisibility Cloak out, all three of them hiding under it as they snuck out to the library.

"You know, it's getting progressively harder for all of us to fit under this thing." Ron grumbled, not at all happy about having to do this.

"Shut up Ronald." Hermione said, "Come on, it should be somewhere in H."

They stopped suddenly when they heard a voice.

"Tim, really, you couldn't have recorded the directions when Dumbledore gave us a tour? You know I'm still the best at getting lost. I don't care how many years it's been! No, Neah wasn't paying attention either! Is he ever?"

They seemed to be hearing only half of the conversation, so they peeked around the corner, spotting Professor Walker talking animatedly to the golden thing he had called a 'golem'.

"Who do you think Neah is?" Harry whispered.

"I have no idea." Ron muttered.

They heard Professor Walker sigh, then he began to walk their way, they backed up slowly against the wall and froze, barely even breathing, not wanting to get caught.

Just as they thought they were out of the woods as Professor Walker passed them they heard him say one more thing, "You know, you three should really be in bed. It's rather late isn't it?"

They froze again, not believing that he knew they were there.

Professor Walker chuckled, "Go back to bed, I'm sure whatever you are doing can wait until tomorrow." With that he walked off, turning a corner.

They went to follow him, just to see what he was doing, but he was gone. He had just vanished.

They quickly made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, not wanting to be caught by Professor Walker again.

"Bloody hell, that was terrifying." Ron gasped as soon as they were through the door.

Harry nodded his agreement, "I'm surprised he just let us off with a warning."

"But what was he  _doing_?" Hermione insisted.

"Really Hermione, can't you just leave it alone?" Ron sighed, "He's obviously not evil like you seem to assume, he just let us go! He even sounded amused! He's obviously not a bad guy! I mean, really, just because he doesn't want you snooping around in his past that makes him suddenly a spy or something."

"I just don't see what he's trying to hide!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hermione, I think Ron is right on this one, it's perfectly normal for Professor Walker to not want us to know everything about him, everyone has their secrets." Harry said, walking up to the boys' rooms, "Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

Ron waved at Hermione, then followed Harry.

Hermione sighed as she was left alone, frowning,  _'Maybe I am just being ridiculous, Professor Walker has every reason to want to hide some things from his students. I don't know, I just have this feeling that we don't know the whole truth, that there's something big going on here.'_ Hermione trudged up to her room, deciding to think about it in the morning.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Allen eventually made it back to his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He leaned against it and let a Noah smile take over his features, a slightly insane laugh escaping his lips.

"Yes, I think this will be  _very_  interesting."

**End.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen teaches a class about boggarts, the Golden Trio do some research, and Lupin arrives!

Chapter Two:

 _"_ _I was forced to wander, having no one, forced by my nature to keep wandering because wandering was the only thing that I believed in and the only thing that believed in me." – Roman Payne_

A few days had passed since classes had started and so far Allen hadn't done anything  _suspicious_  to alert the Golden Trio, though that didn't stop Hermione from keeping an eye on him.

"Hermione, this is getting ridiculous, stop staring at Professor Walker." Harry sighed for the millionth time.

"There's something off about him!" Hermione said.

"Really?  _Off_? Is that the best you've got?" Ron scoffed, his chin in his hand as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, off, I just don't know what." Hermione huffed, looking back at Professor Allen, only to find that the man wasn't at the head table anymore.

"You know, talking about someone behind their back is rude." A voice from behind them said.

All three of the kids yelped in surprise.

"Professor Walker! I didn't see you come up!" Hermione gasped.

Allen shrugged, "So, what are you talking about me for? I can't recall doing anything recently to warrant your attention?"

"Haven't done anything? You made the entire class run five laps around the Quidditch field!" Ron choked.

"Yes, and you kids are severely out of shape." Professor Walker nodded.

Ron was about to say something about how much Professor Walker worked out and how unnatural it was, but Harry interrupted him.

"Professor, have you heard anything about Sirius Black?"

Professor Walker cocked his head to the side slightly, "The criminal everyone's been talking about?"

Harry nodded.

"It's too bad, he was a good man." Professor Walker frowned.

"You knew him?!" The three of them exclaimed.

" _Very_  briefly, I met him once while in my travels. It was the first time I went to Diagon Alley and I ran into him." Professor Walker explained, a thoughtful look on his face, "He seemed quite young and adventurous, but people change."

"How can you possibly have met him? You were like four when he was sixteen!" Hermione said.

Professor Walker just smiled, "Many things are not as they seem, Ms. Granger." Then he turned and walked away, leaving a rather confused group wondering just what the DADA professor had meant.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Allen smirked as he went to meet Dumbledore in his office.

 _'_ _Those kids are just too curious for their own good.' He said._

 **_'_ ** **_Oh yeah, no wonder they get into so much trouble.' Neah sighed._ **

"Ah, Professor Walker, good to see you." Dumbledore smiled as he walked into the office.

"Yes. What was the reason for calling me here?" Allen asked, eyeing the man who was sitting in a chair in front of the Headmaster.

"I would like to introduce you to Remus Lupin. I thought, due to the whole Sirius Black incident, we could use a little extra defense." Dumbledore exclaimed.

Lupin smiled, standing up and offering his hand, "Hello, might I ask your name?"

Allen frowned as he studied the man in front of him. After a moment he smiled and shook Lupin's hand, "Hello, my name is Allen Walker."

"Well, Professor Walker, that is all." Dumbledore said.

Allen nodded, turning to leave. Before he did, he got close to Lupin, whispering in his ear, "You smell like a wolf." Then he turned and left the office.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

A couple of days after the introduction of Lupin, Allen was found walking across the grounds, no real purpose in mind.

 **_'_ ** **_What are you thinking about, Allen?' Neah asked._ **

_'_ _I don't really know.' Allen sighed. Allen knew exactly what he was thinking; he was imagining how it used to feel to have strong arms wrap around his waist, dark blue hair falling around his face, soft lips kissing his neck, a deep, yet soft voice whispering in his ear._

 **_'_ ** **_Allen, stop.' Neah said._ **

_'_ _I'm fine Neah.' Allen reassured._

**_Neah was about to respond when he saw a strange black dog, "Allen, look."_ **

_Allen looked to the dog, "Think it belongs to Hagrid?"_

**_'_ ** **_I don't think so, he already has Fang, doesn't he?' Neah said._ **

_'_ _There's something strange about it, it doesn't feel right.' As Allen was about to take a step toward the animal, the dog, after a moment of just staring and studying Allen, turned and ran away._

 **_'_ ** **_That was strange…' Neah commented._ **

Allen nodded, deciding it was time to go back inside.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Harry looked up as Professor Walker entered the room, surprised at the fact that the rather punctual professor had been late to class. For the past five minutes the whole class had stood in an almost empty room, with only a locked cupboard to keep them company, waiting for the professor to show up.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Professor Walker said, "There were some things I had to deal with."

Draco scoffed, "If you're allowed to be late, why aren't we?"

Professor Walker's eyes narrowed, "Mr. Malfoy, I strongly suggest you watch what you say in my class, and if you are ever late, you especially, the punishment will be severe."

Draco sunk down in his seat, feeling the air grow colder.

Professor Walker smiled innocently like nothing had ever happened, "Now, our lesson today involves something called a Boggart, and due to certain circumstances, Dumbledore has assigned another teacher to oversee the class, just to get the feel of things."

The whole class turned towards the door when they heard it open. A kind looking man walked in, though Harry could see him eye Professor Walker suspiciously for a second.

"This is Professor Lupin, he doesn't actually teach a class, but Dumbledore has brought him to Hogwarts to help prevent any threats from getting in." Professor Walker explained.

A student raised their hand.

"Yes?" Professor Walker asked.

"Does this 'threat' have anything to do with Sirius Black?" They asked.

Professor Walker smiled, "I doubt it, we have the dementors for that. Though, maybe it's the dementors we need protection from…"

The whole class fell silent, feeling uneasiness wash over them.

"Excuse me Professor, but don't you think you should begin the lesson?" Professor  **(Should I even call him that?)** Lupin suggested.

"All right." Professor Walker agreed, turning to the cupboard. "All right, a boggart takes the shape of whatever you fear most."

The students were now eyeing the cupboard warily.

"No one knows what a boggart truly looks like, due to the fact that they always transform into whatever it is that those are it fear." Professor Walker explained, "The spell to fend off a boggart is 'riddikulus'. The spell and wand movements alone will not affect the boggart, one must have a strong concentration and the caster must be thinking of something that would make their fear amusing, they must push past their fear."

"Everyone, get in a line!"

The class did so, Neville at the front, having been pushed forward.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you like to demonstrate?" Professor Walker said.

Neville visibly gulped, "Um, do I have a choice?"

"You do not."

Neville nodded, having already known that.

"Now, what is it you are afraid of, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Walker asked.

"P-Professor Snape." Neville mumbled.

Professor Walker chuckled, "Of course. I'm going to let the boggart out and when I do I want you to think of something  _funny_ , then yell riddikulus! Okay?"

Neville nodded, raising his wand. Professor Walker walked over to the cupboard. Putting his hand on the latch, he yanked the door open.

Professor Snape slowly walked out, making Neville quiver slightly in fear.

"Remember, push past your fear." Professor Walker advised.

Neville nodded and stuttered out, "Riddikulus!"

The boggart warped slightly and suddenly it was wearing some rather… odd clothing.

The whole class burst into laughter.

"See?" Professor Walker smiled widely, "Amazing job, Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville smiled nervously, not really used to any sort of praise at all.

"Next up. Let's go!" Professor Walker ushered.

As everyone went up and had their turn, Professor Lupin kept an eye on Professor Walker.

Harry watched this until it was his turn, stepping in front of the boggart, watching as it morphed and began to take shape.

Professor Walker became completely alert when it was Harry's turn, when he saw the boggart flash as Voldemort for a split second, before changing again he jumped in front of the boy, arms spread wide.

The boggart froze in the shape of a dementor, then began morphing yet again.

Soon a man stood in front of the class, longish white hair stood stark against dark gray skin, his clothes were covered in blood, gold eyes showed only insanity, and a crazed smile was painted across his face. At the man's feet though, there lay another man, his long navy blue hair spread out around him as blood pooled on the floor, his clothes were in tatters, but what was most shocking was the giant broadsword through his chest, the handle in the first man's grip.

What scared the class most though, was the first man's shocking resemblance to their DADA professor.

Harry heard Professor Walker's breath catch in his throat, silver eyes widening at the sight he was met with.

Professor Lupin threw himself in front of Professor Walker, the boggart morphing in a full moon.

"Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin yelled, the boggart transforming into a balloon and flying back into the cupboard.

The class stood in shocked silence, only broken by Professor Walker's harsh breathing.

"C-class dismissed." He whispered after a while.

Although Harry wanted to protest he found a shocked Ron and Hermione and left the classroom with the other students, glancing back at Professor Walker and Lupin, who were the only ones left in the room.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Allen and Lupin stood in silence, neither really knowing what to say.

"What the  _hell_  was that?" Lupin whispered, breaking the silence.

Allen took a deep breath, "Something that will never happen,  _can_ never happen."

"Professor-" Lupin began.

"Please…" Allen choked, "Just, leave it alone. Please."

Lupin hesitated, before nodding, leaving the classroom, taking one last glance at the lone professor.

 _'_ _That was the first time I've seen his face in two-hundred and fifty years…' Allen whispered after a couple minutes of just standing in his classroom._

 **_'_ ** **_Allen…' Neah said._ **

_'_ _I can't believe it's been that long…' Allen chuckled brokenly._

 **_'_ ** **_Do you need to talk about it?' Neah asked._ **

_'_ _Neah, thank you, but words won't help. It'll always hurt, forever.' Allen sighed._

Allen took a deep breath, before turning and walking to his office, a silent tear trailing down his face and splashing to the floor.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

The Golden Trio had no idea what to make of what they had just seen.

"That gray-skinned man, he looked a lot like Professor Walker." Hermione said as they sat down at their house table.

"Yeah, but who was the man lying on the ground?" Harry asked.

"The whole scene was morbid, but it was his worst fear, it's private." Ron said.

"Why must you insist on him being innocence?" Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"I don't know, I don't want  _all_  our DADA teachers to be evil!" Ron shrugged.

Hermione stared at his for a second before sighing, "We need to look up the Holy War, it must tie into this whole thing."

Harry nodded, "I agree."

Ron sighed yet again, "Fine, fine."

The three friends stood up, making their way to the library.

Once there Hermione began sifting through the books.

**Time Skip!**

It took almost five hours, but Hermione finally found a book that mentioned the Holy War.

"I found it!" She yelled to Ron and Harry, who had both fallen asleep an hour or so before and were currently drooling on books.

They jolted awake, "What?!"

"I found it!" She exclaimed again, slamming it down in front of their faces, pointing to the current page she was on, "It says here that no one knows when the Holy War started, only when it ended. Apparently it was fought between the Black Order, a branch of the Vatican, and the Noah, who were led by the Millennium Earl, a man who lived for thousands of years. It says it ended over two-hundred years ago, but doesn't say who won, just that there was only one man left."

"That's not much information, is it?" Ron said.

"No, it's not, no one knows anything about it, really. It's a well-kept secret." Hermione agreed.

"But what does it have to do with Professor Walker?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione sighed.

The group sat in silence, just thinking, before Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, what if he's the Earl?!" She gasped.

"What? But he doesn't seem like the evil, 'take over the world and destroy everyone' kinda type." Ron said.

"Maybe, but it makes sense!" Hermione insisted, "He said he met Sirius Black, but to do so, he would have been like four years old, he's so young to be a teacher, but has this air around him that just screams 'Ancient!'. It makes sense!"

"What should we do about it?" Harry asked.

"Is this going to be one of those times when we just walk up to the person and confront them?" Ron asked.

"Probably." Hermione nodded, "He's obviously very powerful, but if we just get straight to the point we could catch him by surprise."

The three stood up and made their way to the DADA professor's office.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Allen looked up when his office door opened and the Golden Trio stepped in.

"Hello, do you need anything?" Exhaustion lined his tone.

"We did some research-" Hermione began.

"That's never a good sign." Allen joked, smiling kindly.

"-about the Holy War." She finished.

The smile vanished and all emotion was wiped from Allen's face, except for expertly contained sorrow.

"Oh? And what did you find?" He asked, his voice cold.

The three students gulped slightly at the sudden change in their professor, but Hermione continued.

"We have reason to believe that you are the Millennium Earl."

Allen's expression changed to one of barely contained fury, "Do not compare me to that filthy  _thing_."

 **_'_ ** **_Allen, calm down.' Neah warned._ **

"How else would you have been involved? He's the only one who could have lived this long!" Harry exclaimed.

"You want to know how I was involved? Okay." Allen spat bitterly, "Tim!"

Timcanpy came flying over, running into Allen's face slightly.

"Tim, show them the video from all those years ago." Allen instructed, before standing up to leave.

At the student's apprehensive faces he said, "Don't worry, you won't get killed or anything, I just don't want to see this, it's painful enough as it is. When you're done, it should be around time for bed, so go back to your common room."

With that, he left the room.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

The three Gryffindors watched their teacher leave, then slowly turned their attention to the small golden ball in front of them, holding their breath as it opened its mouth and a video began playing.

_There was a battlefield, that was all it could have been described as. Blood and bodies littered the ground, though there were still people fighting these… machines._

_The camera zoomed in on two people fighting; a fat man with a large sword and a young man with white hair and the same sword, just with the colors reversed._

_The two were locked in battle with each other, neither landing any fatal blows on the other._

_The three watched as others fell around them, watching the young, white-haired man scream out and attack with more vigor every time someone died._

_Then they saw someone they recognized; the blue-haired man the boggart had taken the form of, they watched as he was stabbed through the stomach by someone with black hair and gray skin, they watched as he crumbled to the ground, breathing out words that they couldn't hear, before going completely limp, his sword clanging to the ground._

_They heard- more than saw- the white-haired man roar in pure, utter agony as the last and most cherished of his comrades died, leaving no one left on the battlefield but him and the fat man._

_They watched as he attacked relentlessly, before finally the fat man fell, cursing the young man to walk the Earth for eternity._

_The young man was the only one left of the field of destruction, collapsing to his knees and letting out a scream so filled with agony and despair that it made the Golden Trio cringe._

_They watched as the man, who they were certain was their professor, stood up and stumbled over to the blue-haired man. He kneeled beside him, and gathered him into his arms, holding him close as he sobbed into his chest._

_He sat like that for a couple minutes, just crying and screaming, his shoulders shaking. Then he slowly pulled away from the body, then leaned down again, gently kissing cold, still lips, before laying the body down again, standing up and walking away._

The video shut off, leaving the Golden Trio completely shocked.

"Oh my god…" Harry gasped.

"Professor Walker…" Hermione muttered, not wanting to believe what she had just saw.

"Who was that man, the one who died?" Ron wandered.

"Based off what I saw, I assume that was his lover." Hermione said, "My god…"

"H-how could he live after that?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"He doesn't have a choice. Remember what the Earl said?" Hermione whispered, wondering just how much pain their professor was always feeling.

"Should we go find him?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione shook her head, "He said to go back to our dorms and that's what we'll do."

The two boys nodded, before they all headed out of the room.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Allen sighed as he walked the streets of his darling Ark.

"You know Kanda, I miss you so much. You can't even begin to believe how much I want to see your face again, to just  _kiss_  you again. But I can't, and that hurts so much. It's been two-hundred and fifty years and I'm still falling apart. I've tried to pick myself up before, but I keep tripping and dropping everything I've gathered up. I want you to help me, to give me strength, but you can't. I know what you'd probably say, 'Don't get so emotional, Moyashi, there are worse things to worry about than your girlish feelings.' And you're probably right, but it hurts  _so much_  Kanda, and I can't do anything about it." Allen said as he walked, just wanting everything to be back to the way it used to be, when he would be on a break, having just gotten back from a mission, when he was able to meet Lavi in the cafeteria as the stupid rabbit watched in awe as he magically made food 'disappear', when he was able to give Lenalee a hug, then have to hide from her crazy brother the rest of the day, when he could just tackle his lover from behind, and get one of those special smiles saved only for him. He missed it so much it physically hurt, there was an ache in his heart that would never go away.

Silent tears hit the ground, forming a small puddle as their owner sat down, curled up and just  _cried_.

**End.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmead happens, Neah decides to take a shot at being a professor for a class, and a certain escaped prisoner makes an appearance.

Chapter Three:

_"The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling." – Unknown_

The Golden Trio really had no idea how to react when faced with Professor Walker the next morning in the Great Hall, he walked in like absolutely nothing had happened, but his eyes were ever so slightly red and tired.

"What should we do?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, we basically just accused him of being the person that ripped everything from him, then forced him to reveal the most painful part of his past." Hermione sighed, already regretting how she treated the professor.

"How can you approach someone after that?" Ron muttered, his face down on the table. For once, he wasn't even hungry.

"Maybe we should just talk to him? See if he's okay?" Harry suggested as he watched Professor Walker sitting in his spot silently, not talking to anyone, just eating his ridiculous amount of food.

"He's obviously not okay!" Hermione exclaimed, gesturing to the man in question, "Fine, maybe he looks okay, but we all know he's not."

"He's a closed off person, he's not going to let us help him." Harry pointed out, "And there's really nothing we can do in this situation, it happen around two-hundred years ago, what can we do about that?"

Ron sighed, "This is too confusing. Why can't life just be simple?"

"Because that's not how life works, Ronald." Hermione said.

"We don't have classes today, do we?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I don't think so, today is the Hogsmead trip." Hermione said, "Why?"

Harry groaned, "I never got my permission slip signed."

"Sucks to be you, mate." Ron said, "Think about it like this though, at least we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione groaned, "Great, now I'm thinking about that again."

"Did you stop thinking about it?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione sighed.

"It's going to be a long day." Ron said.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Allen could feel their stares the second he walked into the Great Hall, but he really didn't care. He was used to stares, they didn't concern him.

He knew that the Golden Trio were talking about him, he didn't need him Musician hearing to know that. They were nervous, he could tell.

_He sighed, 'Neah, what do I do about those kids?'_

**_'Ignore them?' Neah suggested._ **

_'No, it's obvious that they're key players in this game, I need to keep an eye on them.' Allen said._

**_'You're starting to sound like a Bookman.' Neah commented._ **

_Allen chuckled, 'That's what two-hundred and fifty years will do to you.'_

**_'I'm surprised you're not more angry, I mean, last night you were absolutely furious.' Neah said._ **

_'They're good kids, they mean well. They had every reason to be suspicious, I'm a suspicious person, not to mention this school's history with Defense Against the Dark Arts professors isn't the best.'_

**_'You're too soft.' Neah sighed._ **

_'Only sometimes.' Allen smirked._

**_Neah shook his head, smiling fondly._ **

Allen sighed as he stood up, planning on talking to Dumbledore.

**(Short time skip)**

"Hey, Dumbledore!" Allen called as he walked into the old wizard's office.

"Professor Walker?" Dumbledore asked, looking up from what he was working on.

"Hello," Allen said as he stood in front of the man's desk, "I noticed that Harry was not allowed to go to Hogsmead."

"Yes, he did not get his permission slip signed." Dumbledore nodded.

"I've heard about his guardians and how they treat him." Allen said.

"How?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I know a guy," Allen waved him off, "But I was wondering, it's not actually his fault that he couldn't get it signed, and we all know the Dursleys don't give a flying fuck if he goes or not, so do you mind if I signed his slip?"

Dumbledore blinked a couple of times, " _You_  want to sign his permission slip so he can go to Hogsmead?"

Allen nodded.

"Um, well…" Dumbledore frowned uncertainly.

"Come on, it's not the boy's fault!" Allen insisted.

Dumbledore sighed, "All right, but you have to be a chaperone."

Allen smiled, "Thank you so mu-" Then he froze, "Wait, what? Chaperone? As in, I have to go  _with_  the brat?"

"Yes, Professor, you have to go with him." Dumbledore sighed.

"But…" Allen protested.

"Nope, that's my deal." Dumbledore said, looking back down at the papers on his desk.

"How the hell do I deal with kids?" Allen questioned.

Dumbledore eyed is over his papers, "You do realize that your job is to work with kids, do you not?"

Allen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "What's your point?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Just go with Mr. Potter to Hogsmead."

Allen was about to protest, but Dumbledore gave him this look and he scowled, slamming the door behind him as he exited.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Harry let out yet another sigh as he walked with Ron and Hermione to the courtyard where everyone would be departing to Hogsmead.

"Harry, stop sighing." Hermione said.

"Sighing is helping me release my frustration." Harry huffed.

"I'm sorry Harry, but there's really nothing we can do." Ron said as they arrived at their destination.

Harry said nothing as he watched everyone give their permission slips to McGonagall, then set off, leaving him alone in the courtyard.

"This is completely unfair." Harry grumbled.

"It is, isn't it?" A voice rang out.

Harry spun around to see Professor Walker sitting on a wall.

"P-Professor!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hello!" Professor Walker said as he hopped down from the wall, striding towards the boy.

Harry frowned at his professor's cheery attitude, "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Professor Walker said, "I've come here to get you, actually."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, I noticed that you were unable to attend the Hogsmead trip," Professor Walker explained, "So, I talked to Dumbledore and got him to allow you to come! Of course, the old geezer had a catch, so I'm being forced to accompany you!"

"Really?!" Harry asked.

"Yes, really." Professor Walker sighed, "Now come on, or are you deciding not to go after all? I wouldn't blame you, it's bloody cold out here."

"No!" Harry said, "Come on!"

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

_'Neah.' Allen called._

**_'Yeah?" Neah asked, ridiculously cheerful._ **

_'Give me control back now.' Allen ordered._

**_'But you just gave me control!' Neah whined._ **

A while before Harry had arrived in the courtyard Allen had been waiting, so he had decided to let Neah take a turn in control for a little while, just until Harry arrived.

Of course Neah, being Neah, had stubbornly refused to release control of the body until he had gotten a butterbeer, which he had become quite obsessed with over the last couple of decades.

_'Neah,' Allen warned._

**_'Fine, fine. But you have to promise me that you'll let me take control when you get some butterbeer!' Neah insisted._ **

_'Yeah, yeah whatever! Just give back control before Harry suspects something! Allen yelled._

**_'You're always so pushy, Alley-chan. Why not stop and smell the roses?' Neah whined._ **

_'All the roses have been smelled, now shut up and give me control!' Allen ordered._

**_'All right, all right, don't get your panties in a twist!' Neah relented, giving Allen control._ **

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"Professor Walker, are you all right?" Harry asked, noticing that his professor had spaced out.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." Professor Walker responded.

"Can I ask you about what?" Harry asked, not wanting to pry.

"Nothing important." Professor Walker answered simply.

After that the pair fell into uncomfortable silence. Harry didn't really know how to approach his professor after the night before. Sure, they had just been talking, but even that was stiff and awkward. There was that point where the professor had been oddly cheerful, which was really unlike him, but he was back to the usual quiet, mysterious man he was regularly.

"U-um…" Harry began nervously.

Professor Walker looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I, um, I just wanted to… apologize for what… um… happened." Harry said, not meeting the man's eyes.

Professor Walker looked ahead of him again, "It's all right. If I were you I would have been suspicious too."

"But that doesn't excuse our behavior!" Harry said.

"No, it doesn't. But it makes you feel better knowing that I understand your intentions, doesn't it?" Professor Walker asked.

"I-I guess." Harry frowned.

"Then let's leave it at that."

With that they fell into silence again.

"I really am sorry." Harry spoke up again.

"I know. I've already forgiven you. You just brought up some old… memories is all." Professor Walker said.

Harry frowned, knowing there was more behind what his professor said than he thought, but he knew more than to ask. Plus, they had finally arrived at Hogsmead.

"So, where would you like to go first?" Professor Walker asked.

"We obviously need to find Ron and Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh yes, obviously." Professor Walker agreed.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Allen watched as Harry ran off to find his friends, leaving him to run after him.

After about fifteen minutes of searching to the two elusive Gryffindors, Harry stopped, obviously put out.

"Where the hell are they?" The boy exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

Allen shrugged, before walking into a random direction.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Not sure." Allen responded.

**'You know this is a stupid idea, right? We all know exactly how wondrous you are at getting lost.' Neah pointed out.**

_'Exactly. I find the places people would never even think of looking in.' Allen nodded._

**_'You're an idiot.' Neah sighed._ **

_'Oh like you're any better.' Allen huffed._

**_Neah scoffed, 'I am a genius!'_ **

_'Ooooh yeah, Albert Einstein has_ nothing _on you.' Allen said sarcastically._

**_'Just hurry up and find those idiots, I want me some butterbeer.' Neah complained._ **

_Allen rolled his eyes, before blocking his uncle out._

As the two were walking closer to the Shrieking Shack they heard the sounds of arguing. It didn't take long for Ron, Hermione, Draco, and the platinum blonde's minions to come into view. It appeared Malfoy was making fun of Hermione and Ron (of course).

"Now that's not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors." Malfoy was saying.

"I hope you don't mean yourself." Hermione scoffed.

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy, little mud-" Draco hissed in disgust.

Allen coughed, interrupting the Slytherin before he could finish.

The five third years froze, all turning to face him and Harry.

"Sorry for interrupting," Allen said, "You were saying, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco paled, "Nothing, sir."

"Really? I could have sworn you were about to insult Ms. Granger." Allen's brow furrowed.

"I-well…" Draco stuttered.

"Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy. I see it again and I will not be so kind." Allen warned, making a shooing motion with his hand.

Draco and his cronies quickly took the invitation and ran from the area.

"Thank you Professor!" Ron said thankfully.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, thank you! What are you doing here though? With Harry no less?"

"I asked Dumbledore if he would allow Harry to go on the trip, he said yes, but he made me come along as well." Allen explained.

The two nodded.

After a minute Ron asked, "Can we please go to the Three Broomsticks now, some warm butterbeer sounds amazing right now."

**_'IT SO DOES!' Neah agreed loudly._ **

_'Shut up Neah, I get it, you have an addiction.' Allen said sternly._

**_'It's not an addiction, more of a passing fancy.' Neah pouted._ **

_'Passing fancies don't last twenty years.' Allen said._

**_'Mine do.' Neah grumbled._ **

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Once the buterbeers were ordered, the Golden Trio noticed a change in their professor. He actually  _smiled_.  **(A/N Remember, Neah got to take control when it was time for butterbeer)**

"So, how's being a student at this god-forsaken school?" Professor Walker asked, leaning back in his chair casually.

The student's eyes widened at how their professor described Hogwarts.

"U-um, it's good." Ron answered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm completely fine." Professor Walker waved them off. "What do you guys want to talk about?"

They were all silent, until Harry spoke up.

"Why did you jump in front of me when it was my turn to face the boggart?"

Professor Walker shrugged, "I thought it would turn into Voldemort."

Ron's eyes widened to saucers at the man's casual use of the Dark Lord's name, "Don't say his name?"

"Why? I've met people worse than him." Professor Walker said.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"He doesn't bring the dead back to life, trapping them in a robotic skeleton, now does he?" Professor Walker said, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

The group frowned, but decided not to question it.

"You know, I hadn't even thought of Voldemort. The dementors terrify me." Harry said.

"They aren't the nicest of fellows, are they? You'll probably have to go to Lupin if you want help though." Professor Walker told them.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Professor Walker said nothing, just stared into his drink, "They're not something I can deal with."

His tone left no room for questions, telling them to just leave it at that.

The rest of the time was spent in silence.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Later that night the Gryffindors were on their way back to their common room when they noticed something. The Fat Lady was missing, three scratch marks adorned the place she usually stood.

Just as Dumbledore ordered the ghosts to search every painting, a scream pierced the air.

Filch shakily pointed to a painting of what looked like a safari.

After some commotion, Dumbledore had managed to get in front of the picture.

"Who did this to you, lady?" He asked gently.

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black." The Fat Lady said, cowering behind a rhino(?).

As the students began to panic, Dumbledore's voice cut through the chaos.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall."

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

After all the students had settles down to sleep in the Great Hall, Harry lay awake on his bedroll.

"I've searched that castle. There's no sign of Black anywhere." He heard what sounded like Professor Walker say.

"I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore's voice agreed.

"How did he do that? Enter Hogwarts and remain completely undetected." Professor Walker asked.

"You can do it." Dumbledore said.

Harry's eyes widened. What could enable Professor Walker to get past Hogwarts' defenses with no one the wiser.

"Yes, but I am sure he doesn't have the Ark or anything like it and I certainly didn't let him in." Professor Walker said.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what the Ark was.

"Are you sure that someone on the inside didn't help him. Someone like Professor-" Professor Walker began.

"I assure you, Professor Walker. No one I have employed would have helped Sirius Black." Dumbledore said sternly.

Harry heard the DADA professor sigh, "All right. I trust you, Albus."

"I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep." Dumbledore assured.

Harry quickly closed his eyes when he saw Dumbledore turn to look at him.

"It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest." Dumbledore said.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

The next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin was not there like he had been every other class since the boggart. Professor Walker was still there, of course, when they walked in he was sitting crisscross on his desk like every morning. For some strange reason, the odd professor had always refused to sit AT his desk like a NORMAL person, instead insisting his sit ON it.

As soon as the class was seated, Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor Walker asked.

"Um… Where is Professor Lupin?" Harry questioned.

"Professor Lupin had some other… things to attend to and will not be joining us this class period. Now, I want you to turn to page 394 in your textbooks." Professor Walker explained.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked as soon as he had turned to the page.

"But professor, we've only just started learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks." Hermione pointed out.

"That is true Ms. Granger. I just thought this lesson may come in handy in the near future." Professor Walker said, an odd look in his eyes.

"When did she get here? Did you see her come in?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Professor Walker coughed, "Mr. Weasley, mind sharing? I think it's slightly unfair that only Mr. Potter gets to know what must be some  _very_  important information if you're willing to ignore my lesson to share it."

Ron went white as a sheet, "S-sorry sir. I'll pay attention, please don't kill me." The ginger squeaked.

"If you're ignoring my teachings, then you must know about it already. Tell me, what's the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Professor Walker questioned, staring the poor boy down.

Ron looks absolutely horrified.

"You don't know? You'll do well to listen next time, won't you?"

Ron nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now, who  _can_  tell me the difference?" Professor Walker asked the class as Ron slowly regained some color.

Hermione's hand shot up, but no one else's.

Professor Walker sighed, "Anyone?"

No one.

"Anyone?"

Hermione's hand waved around.

"Anyone  _else_?"

No one raised their hand.

The man sighed again, "Ms. Granger. Why don't you take a shot?"

"An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind-" Hermione explained.

A wolf howl echoed throughout the room.

"Malfoy, I have no  _idea_ , how you have the balls to do that in my class. We have had encounters before and none of them have ended anywhere near favorably for you." Professor Walker implored. "Remember, I don't favor houses, unlike some of your professors."

Draco audibly gulped.

"One more time, Mr. Malfoy and I will give you a detention. My detentions are not fun. Ask Mr. Longbottom."

The whole class turned to Neville, who looked to be near tears as he shook his head desperately.

"He put  _that_ ," The professor gestured to a carnivorous-looking plant in the corner, "In my classroom. He did not get the plant back- I named her Rosanne- and he had to run- what was it?- seven laps around the Quidditch field?"

Neville nodded miserably.

"Yes, so watch your head Mr. Malfoy. It might get bitten off by Rosanne. I'm serious, be careful around the plant." Professor Walker warned, making the whole class sweat-drop.

"Now, back to the lesson…"

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"Dumbledore, I was wondering about Professor Walker…" McGonagall began.

McGonagall stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What about him?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's just… he looks like an old student that used to go here. The boy's name was… Red, I think. But he disappeared during his fifth year at Hogwarts. No one saw him ever again. But that was over thirty years ago. The resemblance though, is uncanny. They look exactly alike." McGonagall frowned.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Nope. Not the same person. Definitely not." He said hurriedly.

At her questioning look, he made up an excuse on the spot.

"Red was… killed… by aaaaaaaaaaaa… moose… possum. Yes, he was killed by a moose-possum." Dumbledore lied.

"A… moose-possum?" McGonagall clarified.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

McGonagall did NOT look convinced.

Silence enveloped the room.

"Soooooooooo… How 'bout them Gryffindors?" Dumbledore asked nervously.

"They're… fine?" McGonagall said uncertainly.

"Yes, good. Now, I'm afraid you must leave, I'm a very busy man…" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall nodded slowly, casting uncertain glances back at the old wizard as she walked to the door.

As soon as she was gone, Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief.

"Stupid Walker, not telling me that he went to school here, causing me more trouble." The usually wise, deep man grumbled childishly under his breath.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

The weather was dreadful, Allen noted as he watched the Quidditch players zip around the pitch. This was the first time he had seen them play, though he knew the pitch itself rather well due to the numerous times he made his students run around it.

Lightening flashed in the sky and rain poured down. Allen had been unfortunate enough to not bring an umbrella. Sure, there was a cover over the stands, but he had gotten soaked just from the walk TO the stands, so now he was cold AND uncomfortable.

Allen had decided that he hated Quidditch.

_'Neaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm bored.' Allen whined._

**_'Wow, Alley-chan you're starting to sound like me.' Neah smirked._ **

_'At least you admit you're whiny as fuck.' Allen scoffed._

**_Neah pouted a bit, before smiling, 'You're starting to sound like you're old self. You're starting to sound happy again. I think it was a really good idea coming here.'_ **

_Allen rolled his eyes, 'You're such a sap, Neah. But yeah, I think so too.'_

**_'I will be the sappiest sap of all the saps! I will be so sappy that I will stick to the sap on the trees! I might as well be a tree I am so sappy! Wait, scratch that! The sappiest of sappy trees have nothing on me when it comes to amount of overwhelming sappiness!' Neah declared._ **

Allen was about to respond when the sound of gasps interrupted him. He looked out onto the pitch, only to be met with the sight of Harry falling to the ground, his broom not far behind. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was about to jump into action, but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Aresto Momentum!" The old wizard yelled.

**Time Skip! -)**

Allen watched as Harry's friends and teammates crowded around his bed, making sure he was all right, and presenting his broken broom to him. He waited until they had all cleared out, then he pushed himself off the infirmary bed he had been leaning on and approached the bed.

"I would ask you how you're doing, but I assume you've heard quite enough of that, haven't you?" Allen asked, alerting the boy of his presence.

Harry looked surprised for a bit, before he nodded.

Allen sat down on the edge of the bed, "What did you see out there? I've been told that you ran into some dementors, but I've also been told that you were the youngest Seeker in a century. I'm under the impression that you're not one to accidentally fly into a group of dementors, even with the weather conditions being as they are."

Harry looked down at the bedsheets.

"Harry, you can trust me." Allen assured.

"There was… a black… dog… in the sky." Harry whispered, obviously shaken up.

"A black dog?" Allen asked, thinking back to the time he saw a black dog on the Quidditch grounds.

"Professor Trelawney had seen a black dog in my tea leaves as well, she said that it was a Grim, a sign of death." Harry added.

Allen was quite for a bit, then said, "Don't worry about what Trelawney said, she's rarely ever right."

"Rarely doesn't mean never." Harry said, looking up at Allen with scared eyes.

"Don't fear the big black dog, everyone here is willing to protect you from it." Allen said, patting the boy's shoulder.

Harry nodded, not saying anything.

"Get some sleep," Allen insisted, "That was quite the tumble you took there."

Harry nodded again, laying back down.

Before Allen made it out of the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Mr. Walker. I have yet to see you come in for a check-up, with is a regulation here at Hogwarts." The woman said, glaring at the man in front of her.

Allen gulped nervously, "You know, I've been meaning to come and… do that, but I just never get the time. I would do it now, but you're probably very busy."

He looked around the nearly empty infirmary, save Harry, then back at Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh yes, very busy." She deadpanned. "Come on, it will only take a minute."

"I  _would_ , but I have important things, with important people, in important places. You know… important. I'll come back and see you, I swear." With that, the ex-Exorcist dashed out of the room, hearing Harry's laughter fade away a he got further and further away from the infirmary.

He was beginning to slow down when he barreled right into a person, knocking them both to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Lupin exclaimed as Allen got to his feet.

Allen offered his hand to Lupin, who looked at it warily, before taking it and letting the DADA professor help him to his feet.

"I apologize." Allen said, "I was running away from a murderous witch."

Lupin frowned, "Who?"

"Madam Pomfrey." Allen clarified.

Lupin nodded.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Allen said.

Lupin's eyes narrowed, but he still didn't say anything.

"Calm down, calm down." Allen placated, "It's actually about Harry."

Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you're not the talking type, are you?" Allen sighed, "Harry has been having a lot of issues with dementors. I have some problems in that area, so I was wondering if you would help teach him the patronus charm."

"I would ask why you aren't able to teach him yourself, but I have a feeling you won't tell me. But, that aside, I'll help." Lupin said, finally speaking up.

As the man turned to walk away Allen stopped him, "Hey, I know we got off at a bad start, and that's completely my fault. I just think that nothing is going to get very far if we hate each other."

Lupin turned around, "I don't hate you, I'm just suspicious of you."

"If it makes you feel better, I was suspicious of you as well, but I trust Dumbledore's judgement, and if he trusts you, I'll trust you as well." Allen said.

"Answer me this, how did you know I was a werewolf?" Lupin asked.

"I've had a lot of encounters with werewolves over the years and you smell exactly like one. It's like I told you when we first met, 'You smell like a wolf'. You confirmed it with your reaction." Allen explained.

"There's something about you, Professor Walker, something… strange." Lupin frowned.

Allen smirked, "Many people have said that. I may be strange, but I promise that I'm not working with Voldemort. I've had experiences with people who thought they could rule the world, all of them have gone up in flames. And if it makes you feel better… I was the one who built the pyre."

Lupin seemed to examine Allen before saying, "I'll trust you. And I'll help you."

Allen's lips lifted in the mockery of a smile, "Thank you. I'll tell Harry to meet you for lessons."

Lupin stopped the man as he began to walk away, "Will you tell me when you can't summon a patronus?"

Allen stopped, smiling sadly, "I have no happy memories left."

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

It was time for yet another Hogsmead visit and before Harry could meet up with Professor Walker, he was stopped by Fred and George.

"Hey Harry." The two Weasleys said.

"Hey." Harry returned suspiciously.

"We have something we thought might come in handy." Fred said, handing the Boy Who Lived a piece of paper.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked, obviously not thinking much of the tool in front of him.

"Rubbish he says." Fred huffed, "That there is the secret to our success."

"It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me." George muttered mournfully.

"But we've decided that your needs are greater than ours. George, if you will…" Fred said.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George recited, tapping his wand to the yellowing paper.

Intricate ink designs began swirling across the paper like veins.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Harry read aloud the words on the front of the page.

The two showed the boy how the map worked, then shoved him out the door.

Harry stored the map in his pocket, before heading to his meeting place with Professor Walker.

"Ah, Potter. I thought you would never arrive." Professor Walker exclaimed as soon as Harry walked into the courtyard.

"Sorry, I got a bit held up." Harry apologized.

Professor Walker nodded, not asking what it was, "Shall we?"

The two set off again, this time in a much more comfortable silence.

"How are your lessons with Professor Lupin going?" Professor Walker asked, breaking the silence.

"They're going great!" Harry smiled, proud of his own progress.

"I'm glad." Professor Walker said.

"You like to hide a lot, don't you?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Professor Walker's head turned towards the boy, "What do you mean?"

"I mean sometimes you're all stoic and hard-hearted, but then other times you're kind and caring. It's like you're hiding yourself." Harry frowned.

Professor Walker chuckled, "Isn't Hermione supposed to be the smart, perceptive one?"

Harry shrugged, "She's not good with people."

Professor Walker fell silent, thinking over his answer to Harry's statement about hiding, "I've had trouble being myself my whole life, always afraid of how people would treat, how they would use it against me. I guess old habits die hard."

"You can trust us to be yourself, we won't use it against you." Harry reassured, feeling slightly odd that he was comforting someone WAY older than him.

Professor Walker laughed bitterly, "That's what everyone says."

Harry was about to respond when Ron and Hermione ran up to the two, "Hey!"

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" Ron yelled, already running in that direction.

"I swear to god, that boy is going to be a drunkard when he gets old enough to drink." Hermione sighed, before followed the 'future drunkard'.

As the group was walking to the Three Broomsticks, they passed by the tavern  **(Is there even a difference? In the movie there is, so there is in this)**. Harry froze when they passed Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore and he heard mention of Sirius Black.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw the boy pull out his invisibility cloak.

"I'll be back." Harry stated, before throwing the cloak over his body and disappearing before their eyes.

"Harry?! What are you doing?!" Professor Walker hissed, only being able to watch as the footprints followed Fudge and Dumbledore into the tavern.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"That idiot boy…" Allen grumbled under his breath, before running after him.

"Professor!" Ron yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Stay here!" Allen ordered over his shoulder, before entering the tavern.

Allen spotted the group across the room as they walked towards the stairs.

"Shit." Allen cursed, "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

He ran to the group and pretended to trip over something, throwing himself against the Ministry of Magic.

"I'm sorry, sir! I tripped!" Allen apologized 'nervously'.

"It's no problem, um…" Fudge said, obviously wanting Allen's name.

"Walker, Allen Walker." Allen introduced himself, offering his hand, grinning when the man took it. "I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

Fudge nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

"What's a man like you doing in a place like this?" Allen asked.

"He's here to talk to me, Professor Walker." Dumbledore spoke up, "Would you like to join us?"

Allen nearly smirked at how Dumbledore picked up what was happening, "I'd love to."

With that, the group walked upstairs, Allen knowing that Harry was not far behind.

Allen hadn't told anyone this, but the reason he could see that Harry was under the invisibility cloak a while ago (when they first went to look up the Holy War, and he caught them) was that there was this… THING above Harry. It wasn't an Akuma soul, but it was definitely something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Once they were all in the room the conversation began.

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death,they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Black. And he told..." McGonagall began.

"You Know Who. I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay." Madam Rosmerta huffed.

**(A/N Okay, you all know what happens here. Allen's basically silent throughout the whole thing and I really don't want to have to copy-pasta all this shit, so yeah, Imma just gonna skip it.)**

Allen ran to catch up as Harry stormed out of the tavern, surprised Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly, noticing the footprints on the ground.

Harry ignored her and disappeared into the forest.

The remaining three dashed after him.

They all arrived at a clearing. Allen stepped forward, kneeling in front of a rock and peeling the cloak off the black-haired boy.

"Harry, it's okay." Allen said, gently putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"No, it's not. He's the reason my parents are DEAD!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you need to calm down." Allen attempted to calm him.

"I will not calm down!" Harry screamed, "He was their friend! And he betrayed them! He was their  _friend_!" Harry's eyes hardened, "I hope he finds me. Because when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."

"No." Allen's voice was flat, "I won't let you. Not because I care for this man, but because I care for you. I won't let you destroy yourself. If you kill this man- any man- you will regret it for the rest of your life, it will haunt and weigh down on you until you are nothing more than a shell of the man you used to be, filled with memories and nightmares. I've seen it turn men insane, I've lived with it. The feeling that you've always got blood your hands that you'll never be able to wash off, the moments at night when you can hear nothing but the pleads of a dead man that might not have actually happened, but you can't be sure anymore. I won't let you go that to yourself."

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

**_'Hey Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeen.' Neah whined._ **

_'Yes?' Allen questioned._

**_'Can I teach a class?' Neah asked._ **

_Allen froze, 'What?'_

**_'I want to teach one of your classes.' Neah repeated._ **

_'No.' Allen said bluntly._

**_'Please? I won't cause any trouble, I promise!' Neah pleaded._ **

_Allen sighed, 'Will you leave me alone if I let you?'_

**_Neah blinked, 'I expected that to be harder than that.'_ **

_'Now you know how much you annoy me.' Allen smirked._

**_'Fuck you.'_ **

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

It had been a while after the Hogsmead visit and Harry had just walked into the DADA classroom. He knew something was up when he saw the wide smile on his professor's face.

The class hesitantly sat down, all wondering about their professor's change of attitude.

"Hello class! Today I want to try something completely new that has NOTHING to do with defense of any sort!" Professor Walker sang.

The class' eyes widened, not at all sure how to react.

"On the first day I let you guys ask questions about me, now I want to try something. It's basically a question for a question, I ask one of you one question, you get to ask me one question. Both parties have to answer completely truthfully. Got it?" Professor Walker explained happily.

Hermione hesitantly raised her hand, "Professor, what does this have to do with defense?"

"I already said it has NOTHING to do with defense, I just want to get to know you guys better and you guys get to know me better." Professor Walker said. "Who wants to go first?"

Draco raised his hand.

Professor Walker sighed, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Are you a half-blood, pure-blood, or a mud-blood?" Malfoy smirked.

"First off, I'm pretty sure every single person in this school knows that that is a very not-nice word, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Walker said, "So shut your face." The whole class basically choked, while Draco turned pink with rage, "And second off, I'm not actually sure. I don't know my parents."

The class stared wide-eyed at their professor.

"My turn. Why do you insist on being such an utter prick? Is it because you have money and you thus believe that you are automatically better than everyone else?" Professor Walker asked innocently.

Ron had to stifle a laugh at that.

"W-who do you think you are?!" Draco spluttered.

"Hi! I'm Professor Walker, I'm not only your elder and superior, but I'm also most likely more powerful than your father!" Professor Walker smiled brightly.

Draco couldn't even speak he was so mad.

"Next!"

Lavender Brown raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked eagerly.

Professor Walker laughed, "No, I do not. But I've sworn off dating after my last relationship ended… tragically." He suddenly seemed sort of solemn.

Lavender looked regretful.

"Now, for my question!" The professor exclaimed, back to his cheery attitude, "Do  _you_  have a girlfriend, Ms. Brown?"

Lavender blushed bright crimson and squeaked out a "No."

Professor Walker chuckled again.

Seamus asked a question next, "Are you high?"

Professor Walker blinked, then burst out laughing, almost falling off his desk, "No, Mr. Finnegan, I am not high. I promise. My question is, what was your first impression of me?"

Seamus rubbed the back of his head, "Um… I guess when I first saw you I was worried that you were going to be really stuck-up. I was worried there was going to be another Snape at Hogwarts."

"God I hope not, one is enough thank you very much." Professor Walker smiled.

Ron was next, "Did you ever go to school here?"

"Yep! It was quite the interesting experience." Professor Walker answered, "Hmm, why do you hate Slytherins so much?"

"Because they're slimy sneaks that care about no one but themselves!" Ron hissed, glaring at Malfoy.

Next was Pansy Parkinson, "What house were you in?"

"I've been waiting for that question!" Professor Walker declared, "Surprising as it may seem, I was actually in Slytherin."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Yep! Unexpected right?" Professor Walker sang.

"Why were yo-" Ron began.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm pretty sure I called on you last time. I'm also pretty sure that it's my turn to ask Ms. Parkinson a question. So, Ms. Parkinson, why do you hate Gryffindors?"

Pansy scoffed, "They're arrogant! They think they can do absolutely everything! It doesn't help that they're all self-sacrificing goody two-shoes!"

Professor Walker sighed, "You all are so petty, there are so much better reasons to hate people. What happens if there ever comes a time that you all have to work together? Then what?"

The whole class was silent.

"We'll have to work on this." Professor Walker declared.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Allen was walking through the halls of the castle, he was trying to find the Great Hall, but he was completely lost.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the blackness and grabbed onto him, pulling him into a random classroom.

Allen smirked, having already guessed something like that would happen sooner or later.

"Hello. I was wondering when we would be having a conversation, Mr. Black."

**End.**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

 

_"If you weaken, I'll be strong. If you get lost, I'll be your way home. If you despair, I'll bring you joy. I will love you until the end of time." – Karen Marie Moning_

"Hello. I was wondering when we would be having a conversation, Mr. Black." Allen smirked.

Sirius Black grit his teeth.

"Would you mind letting me go?" Allen asked, a threat lingering underneath his words.

Sirius obliged, letting the professor go and backing up a bit.

"So, I assume you need something, you wouldn't have grabbed me if you didn't." Allen said, sitting on one of the desks in the room.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded.

"I thought you would know, or did you just feel like kidnapping some random person?" Allen cocked his head to the side.

"I know you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Sirius said.

"Well, that's really all most people know about me." Allen grinned.

"Don't toy with me!" Sirius growled.

Allen's grin turned into a smirk, "Okay. I'm Allen Walker. What else do you want to know? That can't be it."

"Where's the rat?" Sirius questioned.

Allen frowned, "Rat?"

"Yes, the rat the red-head has." Sirius demanded.

"Are you talking about Scabbers? Ron's rat?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"It's not actually 'Scabbers'! It's Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius insisted.

"The man you killed?" Allen asked.

"He's not dead! He sold out James and Lily, I went to confront him and he killed those people!" Sirius said.

Allen sighed, "Okay, let's say I believe you, why come to me?"

"Truth be told you were the first one to walk down the hallway. I need to get out of here, so I couldn't exactly wait for someone specific." Sirius shrugged.

Allen face-palmed, "Is this the only reason you're here?"

"No, actually. This was just a side mission; I need someone on my side. I originally came here to see if I could get the rat myself." Sirius said.

"And how do you plan on getting into the Gryffindor common room?" Allen questioned.

"I already have. I was on my way out now. I found this slip of paper with the passwords on it." Sirius explained.

"God dammit Neville." Allen groaned.

"So, will you help me?" Sirius asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know. What do I get in return?" Allen smirked.

Sirius blinked, "Um, a clean consciousness? A powerful ally?"

"I don't need a powerful ally, I'm fine by myself. But don't worry, I'll help you. You seem like a good man, I don't believe that you committed the crimes they have accused you of." Allen's eyes suddenly turned hard, "But if you prove me wrong, if you are simply fooling me, you won't have enough time to take a breath before I throw you to the dementors."

Sirius gulped, "I promise."

"Good. Now, you need to leave." Allen said.

Suddenly the pair could hear pounding footsteps.

Allen sighed in frustration before he hummed a quick tune, the bright gate of the Ark rising from the ground.

"Hurry." The professor ushered, shoving a shocked Sirius Black through the gate before following himself.

"W-what is this place?" Sirius stuttered.

"This is Noah's Ark. It's a quick escape route." Allen explained, "I'll drop you off at the Shrieking Shack, all right?"

Sirius nodded, having no words.

Allen opened a door, "Go."

Sirius hesitantly walked to the door, looking back at the professor.

"I need to go with the other professors to the Gryffindor common room, I'm sure you've caused a commotion. I'll contact you later." Allen ordered, once again shoving the prisoner through the door, closing it behind him, before rushing out of the Ark and to the Gryffindor common room.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Harry looked up as Professor Walker burst into the room.

"Professor Walker, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"I heard something happened, thought I should check it out." Professor Walker explained.

"I have the situation under control." McGonagall said.

"What happened, exactly?" The DADA professor asked.

"Sirius Black broke into the common room, slashed some curtains, then left." McGonagall explained.

Professor Walker slowly turned to Neville, "You lost the passwords, didn't you?"

Neville shamefully nodded.

Professor Walker sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Come on, Mr. Longbottom. We've talked about this."

"I'm sorry, sir." Neville mumbled.

"All of you, go back to your rooms." McGonagall ordered, exiting the room herself.

When it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Walker left in the room they all moved to sit on the couch.

"I could've killed him." Harry muttered suddenly, "He was close enough to touch, I could have killed him."

"Killing him won't solve anything, Harry." Professor Walker said.

"Yes it will." Harry said, not even looking up from the fire.

"I won't make you feel better. It'll just make you as bad as he is." Professor Walker said, approaching the shaking boy.

"Do you think I care!? I want to hurt him! I want to hurt him like he hurt my parents! I want revenge!" Harry yelled.

"Revenge won't help!" Professor Walker assured, raising his voice slightly.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU WOULDN'T! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" Harry screamed in his professor's face, pushing the man back roughly.

Professor Walker bowed his head, his bangs covering his face, "Don't I? You think I haven't lost anyone? I have lost every single person I ever loved! I had to watch them all die! I had to watch as they were all erased from history! As everyone forgot about everything they had ever done to save this ruined world! Everything I knew was torn right from my hands! All promises were broken! All the words that had ever assured me that we'd be together once this war was over, we'd live in peace, were demolished! I had nothing left! After everyone I had ever saved, I couldn't save the people that meant the most to me! Everything I cared about was GONE! And you know what, Harry Potter, I've begun to care about you as well! After over two-hundred years of pushing everyone away, I finally let myself care. I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTORY YOURSELF! I WILL NOT SIT BY AND WATCH! I WILL NOT!" The man roared. The room was engulfed in shocked silence as the usually composed professor broke.

"Professor Walker…" Hermione said, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Look, I know that it hurts, I know that you want nothing more than to make the one who took everything away hurt just as much as you, but you can't. You just can't, because when you look a man in the eyes and take his life, it will never leave you, it will haunt you forever. No matter how long you live or how much you try to forget, you're still able to remember the name of every single person you've ever killed, every single one." Professor Walker said, staring Harry right in the eye, his silver eyes warm, but steely as well.

Harry had no idea what he could say to that, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Professor Walker sighed, "I know. Please, just… don't let your anger control you."

Harry looked at the floor guiltily, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Professor Walker smiled sadly, "I'll see you tomorrow in class." The DADA professor walked out of the common room, softly closing the painting(?) behind him.

The three sat in silence for a while, before Hermione stood up, "Goodnight boys, and Harry, please listen to Professor Walker." Then she left as well.

Harry put his head in his hands, "I fucked up."

Ron frowned, "No, Harry. Professor Walker just doesn't want to see you hurt. But I agree with him and Hermione. Come on, let's get to bed, we have classes tomorrow."

Harry nodded and followed his ginger friend upstairs, ignoring the ripped curtains hanging around Ron's bed.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Allen sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

_'What do I do Neah?' Allen asked, 'I can't let him kill Sirius, not only because Sirius obviously isn't who everyone thinks he is, but because he guilt will CONSUME him.'_

**_'There's not much you can do; you can't control the boy's actions. I don't think Harry is the kind of person who is willing to hurt someone so heartlessly. Even if it doesn't seem like it, he's not cruel.' Neah said._ **

_'It doesn't matter if someone is cruel or not, when you see someone that took something from you, all you see is red, all you want to do is rip their heart and set it on_ fire _, because that is how they made you feel.' Allen whispered._

**_'Allen, I know this isn't a good time, but I need to tell you. It's about the Earl.' Neah said hesitantly._ **

_Allen frowned, 'What about him?'_

**_'I really have no idea how to say this, except being completely blunt and honest,' Neah was completely serious, something that rarely happened, 'A VERY long time ago, there was an old Earl, but one day, he split, into two people, two babies. The babies were picked up and taken care of. They were both the Earl, except only one REALLY got the title, while the other one became a new Noah. After a while, the new Noah betrayed, he couldn't stand what his brother had become. His brother had killed their MOTHER. It hurt the self-proclaimed 'younger brother' too much to watch his brother go down this spiral._ **

**_'The younger brother decided to end it. He couldn't let his brother do this to himself, he was no longer the older brother he had looked up to, he was a crazy man with too much hatred to his name. The younger brother had no idea what had made his brother hate the world and its people so much. But the younger brother couldn't do it, he couldn't kill his only family, the man he had looked up to his whole life, even if it hurt to even look at him now, and because of that hesitation, his older brother killed him. He slashed him across the chest and left him for dead, consuming his power(?). But a man helped the younger brother; he took his memories into his body and promised to keep him safe until the time came. The problem was, the man reverted to a child and was HATED by everyone and the younger brother couldn't do anything. Then the man, who was now a child, was picked up by an extremely kind clown. But the clown was slightly crazy and one day, on Christmas, he threw himself in front of a carriage to save the child and died, leaving the child all alone. The child was then met by the older brother and coerced into trying to bring the clown back from the dead, but it failed. All the younger brother could do was watch and wait for the time to come._ **

**_'But when the time did come, the child, who was now really a young man again, didn't remember the younger brother and fought him. The man was ridiculed, and betrayed by his comrades. Soon, though, the man accepted the younger brother and merged with him, instead of fighting him. The man took on the younger brother's title and powers and found his own path, finding love in a samurai, a friend in a pirate, a sister in a girl, a cousin in dreams, a brother in pleasure, another brother in a scientist, a protector in a CROW, a father in a clown, an enemy in an older brother, and an uncle in a younger brother._ **

**_'The man succeeded in taking down the older brother, but he lost everything; his love, his friend, his sister, his cousin, his brothers, his protector, his father, his enemy, but his uncle stayed. But what the man didn't know as he struck down his enemy, was that the older brother was a_** **clown**. ** _' Neah said, tears dripping out of his eyes as he tried not to choke over his words._**

_Allen was frozen, 'Mana… was the Earl?'_

**_'I'm so sorry Allen.' Neah whispered._ **

_'And… You're the Earl?' The man asked._

**_'Technically, you're the Fourteenth, which in part means…' Neah trailed off, not even able to say it, he couldn't stand to break the broken man._ **

Allen froze, he stopped walking, he stopped breathing, he just started, his eyes blown as wide as saucers. Not only had he killed the only person to accept him as a child three times (technically), but he was also the one person he hated most in the world.

**_'Allen?' Neah asked hesitantly, 'Are you okay?'_ **

Allen didn't answer, but he continued walking, somehow making it to his room without even looking up, his head facing the floor. He sat onto his bed and just put his face in his hands, never speaking a word all night.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Harry did not want to face Professor Walker in class, again. He knew that he had disappointed the man, that or he had hurt him; he was never sure with the professor.

The professor was late, but they knew he had arrived when the door banged off the wall and he strode inside.

"I know all of you are wondering about the class that occurred yesterday (Neah's class), but something came up and I cannot deal with the questions." Professor Walker announced as soon as he was in front of his desk, his hands locked behind his back.

Hermione's hand instantly rose.

Professor Walker's smoldering gaze slowly moved towards her, making her hand lower ever so slightly, " _What_  could you possibly want after I specifically said I didn't want to deal with questions?"

"I-I was j-just wondering what hap-happened." Hermione stuttered, flinching at the professor's dagger-like gaze.

A sinister smile crept its way across Professor Walker's face; "I lost a family member yesterday. It was my uncle. He was brutally murdered, strangled with some kind white… cape, stabbed with, not only a claw-like device, but also with a broad-sword. It's a very tragic day, but at the same time, he was kinda the uncle that everyone hated at Thanksgiving. He always sat at the kid's table, alone, because even the kids didn't want to sit with him. It wasn't even the kid's table anymore, it was just his table."

Everyone's eyes were wide and they wisely kept their mouths shut.

"So, to the lesson!" Professor Walker announced.

**(Time skip! I'm going to be kinda rushing the following scene, just because nothing NEW happens in it and you all know how it goes)**

The Golden Trio were on their way to Hagrid's knowing that it was almost time for Buckbeak's execution. None of the three mentioned what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts, all knowing that Professor Walker didn't have any family, so they were all wondering who it was that he was talking about.

They knocked on the door to Hagrid's Hut and said man let them in, a scold on his tongue.

After being thoroughly eaten out for being out at this time, Hagrid brought out a rat and handed it to Ron.

"Scabbers!" The ginger cried as he took his pet rat into his hands, "I thought that evil cat got you!"

The group talked for a little bit and mourned the future loss of the hippogriff, but then Hagrid shooed them out of the hut as Harry saw Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner coming up to the hut, after getting hit in the head with who-knows-what.

The trio stood at the top of the hill, all of them flinching at the sound of an axe falling. Harry pulled Hermione close to his chest as Ron turned away from the sight.

Then Ron screamed, "Harry! Behind you!"

Harry spun around just in time to see a black dog sail over him and clamp its jaws on Ron's leg, dragging him away, Scabbers still clutched in his grip.

"RON!" Harry screamed, chasing after the dog. It didn't take long for Ron to be dragged down under the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack.

The two tried to go after them, but the Willow's flailing branches stopped them.

After taking quite the beating, the two tumbled down the Shrieking Shack's passage.

**(See? That was EXTREMELY rushed and I am so sorry, but I am TIRED and do not want to have to go through all that nonsense, but it'll be better now. Though slight warning, there are a lot of direct quotes here that I do not own)**

"It's a trap, Harry!" Ron cried as he spotted the two, "He's an Animagus…"

Harry's eyes follow the footprints on the floor that he had just noticed, they led to a filthy man, lurking in the shadows. Harry quickly draws his wand, pointing it at the man he knew to be Sirius Black.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us to!" Hermione cried.

"No. Only one will die tonight." Black said.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry screamed.

"HARRY! NO!" Hermione yelled.

Sirius spun to face the door, then slowly turned back to Harry, "Are you going to kill me Harry?"

"Yes." Harry said, no doubt in his voice as he raised his wand.

Suddenly the door crashed open.

"Professor Walker!" The three exclaimed as said man burst into the room, followed closely by Professor Lupin.

"Sirius! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Professor Walker yelled at the prisoner, who flinched ever so slightly.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we Sirius? Finally the skin shows the madness within." Professor Lupin said.

"You would know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Black sneered.

The next few moments were taunt with tension as the group regarded each other.

"You two! I trusted you!" Hermione yelled, "Both of you! But you're working with him!" Hermione pointed at Lupin, "He's a werewolf!" Then she turned to Professor Walker, "And you've been playing us for fools! Dragging us in with a sob story, while you really are just as bad as the Earl!"

Everything froze, then Lupin said, "How long have you known?"

"Since  _Professor Walker_  did the class on werewolves." Hermione answered.

Professor Walker stood frozen, he hadn't moved since Hermione had screamed those words, his eyes were flashing from silver to gold and his skin was gradually growing darker, then lighter again, then it repeated.

"You're the brightest witch of your age." Professor Lupin praised, not noticing Professor Walker's struggles.

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! If you won't do it with me, Remus. I'll do it alone!" Sirius exclaimed, also missing Professor Walker's issues.

"Wait, Sirius…" Professor Lupin protested.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius raged.

Lupin sighed, then nodded.

"No!" Harry yelled as he quickly disarmed Lupin, "You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!"

"It's a lie! I would never betray James and Lily!" Sirius yelled back.

"Harry, please, you must listen!" Professor Lupin pleaded.

"NO!" Harry screamed.

"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry! Someone who is in this room right now," Professor Lupin said.

Harry's gaze shifted to Professor Walker, the only other person in the room and his eyes widened; the professor's skin had changed to a dark gray, seven black crosses had etched themselves into his forehead, and he was periodically flinching, his eyes closed tightly.

"Professor?" Harry whispered.

Professor Walker's eyes shot open. They were a bright gold, instead of the usual silver.

"Walker?" Professor Lupin asked hesitantly.

Professor Walker's gaze was trained on the Golden Trio, "You all think I did it, don't you? You think I betrayed Harry's parents, then betrayed their son. I have no idea who Lily and James are; I have never met them in my life. Why would I betray people like them? Why would I care what happened to them?"

Harry flinched at Professor Walker's voice, it was not one that usually belonged to the man; it was cold, calculating, with traces of insanity lining it. What truly scared Harry though, was how much Professor Walker looked like the version of him that the boggart had portrayed; all he was missing was the sword and the blood.

"Why does everyone think I betray them? Why is it always me?" Professor Walker asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, "You know who really betrayed your parents, Potter? Peter. Pettigrew."

"What?" Harry asked, recognizing the name as the one he saw on the map and as the man Sirius Black had killed.

"Pettigrew is an Animagus. You wanna know what he can turn into?" Professor Walker asked innocently, his eyes briefly wandering to the squirming rat in Ron's grip, before returning to Harry.

Harry frowned.

"A rat." Professor Walker whispered.

All gazes turned to Scabbers, who only squirmed harder.

"What?!" Ron yelled, "You're crazy."

"Aw, only a little." Professor Walker smirked, before he sauntered over to Ron and snatched the rat out of his hands before he could protest.

As Professor Walker held the thrashing rat in his hands he said, "Sirius, why don't you explain it to the group?"

Black blinked, before slowly taking his eyes off Professor Walker, "Scabbers has been in your family for what? Twelve years? A curiously long life for a common garden rat. And when Pettigrew disappeared, all that was missing what his finger."

"What?! That's crazy!" Ron protested.

"Show me." Harry said.

Professor Lupin and Black look at each other for a moment, before nodding and pointing their wands at Scabbers, who Professor Walker had raised into the air. A stream of blue light flew out of their wands and hit Scabbers, who, with a flash, turned into a small, grubby man, with thin gray hair.

"S-Sirius… R-Remus… My old friends…" The man, who was assumed to be Pettigrew stuttered. He makes a break for the door, but is shoved back by Sirius. He turns to Harry instead.

"Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father! Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I-" He whimpered.

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done?!" Pettigrew cried.

"Died!" Sirius roared, "Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you…"

"We would." Finished Lupin.

Both Lupin and Sirius raised their wands, pointing them at the cowering man before them.

"No." Harry said suddenly.

"Harry, this man-" Lupin said.

"I know what he is. We'll take him to the castle." Harry declared.

"Bless you boy, bless you." Pettigrew whimpered, reaching for Harry's face.

"Get off!" Harry yelled, "I said we'd take you back to the castle. After that, the dementors can have you."

Pettigrew whimpered as Sirius grabbed a hold of him and dragged him up the passage, Professor Lupin following closely behind.

The rest of the group turned to Professor Walker, who still stood in the middle of the room, eyeing the other three occupants.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"Professor…" Hermione began, frightened that the professor's appearance had yet to change back.

**_'Allen!' Neah yelled, 'You have to fight it! You can't let the Noah control you! Not now! Not after all this time! Fight it!'_ **

_Allen struggled against his Noah's hold; breaking free after the Noah decided the world was getting boring again and retreated._

"Professor?" Harry repeated, hoping to draw the Professor's attention. He almost jumped for joy when Allen's skin faded to the usual pale white, the crosses fading as well, only leaving the star, and his eyes went back to liquid silver.

"We need to go." Allen announced as soon as he was back in control.

"Wait!" Hermione called, "I'm so sorry, for saying all those things."

"It's fine Granger, now come on. Something bad is about to happen, I can just feel it." Allen said, striding out of the Shrieking Shack, the student's following, Harry and Hermione supporting Ron.

When they got outside, they saw Pettigrew begging not to be given to the dementors. Allen sighed at the pathetic sight and turned around, smiling when he saw Sirius take Harry aside and explain things to him.

"Professor," Hermione began hesitantly, "What… What happened back there? You just sort of… lost it."

Allen flinched, "I know, and I am sorry. I can't explain it at the moment, but I promise I will, once we're all safe in the castle and everything has been sorted out."

Hermione frowned, concern in her eyes, "Just tell me, are you okay? Honestly."

Allen smiled at the student's worry, "I'm fine, and if I'm not, I will be. Eventually."

Hermione nodded, smiling ever so slightly as she turned back to Ron.

**_'Allen, are you really going to tell them you're a Noah?' Neah asked._ **

_'I have to. They've already seen it. I just hope they trust me enough to not attack me.' Allen sighed._

**_'No offense or anything, but when has that ever been the case?' Neah said._ **

_'While you may have a point, we'll just have to see what happens.' Allen replied._

The Noah turned to Sirius and Harry, only to freeze when he noticed the moon. The full moon.

"Lupin!" He yelled, but when he turned around to face the man, he was already staring at the moon, his features shifting.

Pettigrew smirked and gave a small wave as he shrunk and disappeared into his clothes, running off.

Allen cursed, but couldn't do anything about the vile man's escape, too focused on Remus' transformation and the danger it caused. Sirius had his arms on Remus' shoulders as Lupin began groaning. Black was yelling, asking about potions and trying to keep the man human.

Obviously it wasn't working as Lupin's spine began to elongate and a ripping sound filled the air.

Allen was shocked as he watched the transformation occur, in all his years he had never seen a werewolf transform before. He felt kind of bad for being fascinated, but at the same time he didn't really care. It was only when Sirius was thrown back by the now completely transformed Lupin that Allen tensed, ready for battle if it was necessary.

"Guys, we need to go." Allen said, trying to herd the students away without taking his eyes off the werewolf in front of him.

"Wait!" Hermione said, slowly approaching the now whimpering professor.

"Professor? Professor Lupin?" She asked hesitantly.

The werewolf looked up slowly, then raised his head, howled, then began advancing on the four people.

"Get back, Hermione!" Allen said, pulling her back behind him. He cursed under his breath; he didn't want to hurt the man in front of him, he was his ally.

Luckily, Allen was saved from having to make that decision when a familiar black dog leaped out of nowhere and tackled Remus. The two battled it out until the dog managed to lead the werewolf away, the beast (sorry Lupin) chasing the dog down the hill and away from the group.

"Sirius." Harry whispered before sprinting after the two.

Allen cursed again before turning to Hermione and Ron, "You two, stay here, I'm going to get that idiot."

With that, Allen ran off, following the yelps and growls. He got there just in time to see Harry  _throw a rock at the werewolf_ , drawing its attention toward him once more.

_'Dammit! Why can't that boy ever stay out of fucking trouble!' Allen yelled._

**_'Remind you of someone?' Neah asked._ **

Allen was about to step forward or try to distract Lupin when he heard another howl coming from off in the distance. Lupin seemed more interested in that than in them since he ran off in the direction of the sound.

The two males stared as Sirius turned back into a human and stumbled down the hill, Harry running after him again, forcing Allen to follow.

"Harry wai-" Allen's eyes widened when he saw Sirius lying at the bank of a frozen lake, dementors swarming towards him, some already beginning to do their face/soul-sucky thing (yep, that's the technical term).

Harry began running towards Sirius, hell-bent on saving his new-found family.

"HARRY! GET BACK HERE!" Allen screamed.

Harry, of course, completely ignored his professor's advice and continued towards the dementors, pulling out his wand, casting Patronus Charm after Patronus Charm, attempting to get the dementors away.

It wasn't working. While he had improved his skills thanks to Lupin, he wasn't strong enough to ward off the large number of dementors present.

As the dementors started face/soul-sucking Harry as well as Sirius, Allen sprinted down the hill, whipping his wand out as well, though he knew it would be useless against these enemies.

**_'Allen! Your Innocence!' Neah suggested._ **

Before Allen could even attempt the idea, a dementor noticed him.

_ 'MANA!' _

_ 'You'll kill someone you love.' _

_ 'You Noah bastard! It's all your fault!' _

_ Body after body fell to the ground, but Allen couldn't even mourn, too busy with the Earl. _

_ 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH' _

_ 'Do you think I care!? I want to hurt him! I want to hurt him like he hurt my parents! I want revenge!' _

Allen passed out before he could see the bright white light drive the dementors away.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Harry woke up in the infirmary. The last thing he remembered was the Patronus in the form of a stag, in the form of his father's Animagus. He could see Fudge and Snape discussing Sirius and how he was about to get the dementor's kiss; Snape sounded so smug.

Harry quickly sat up in bed, "No! He's innocent! He was framed!"

Hermione quickly came to his aid, also defending Sirius. Too bad it didn't work, Fudge wouldn't budge (Ha! Rhymes!).

Dumbledore quickly shooed everyone out and only then did Harry notice the other two people in the infirmary.

Ron was on one bed, his foot levitated. Luckily, he was conscious and seemed okay.

On the other bed was Professor Walker. He didn't seem as well off. He was pale and still unconscious. From what Harry could see, he wasn't breathing too well either.

"Is Professor Walker okay?" Harry inquired worriedly.

"He'll be all right," Dumbledore reassured, "When you and Mr. Black fell to the dementors, he rushed in to save you, even though he can't summon a Patronus. He was defenseless against them, it seems, and he went down as well."

Harry looked down at the sheets guiltily, knowing it was his fault his professor was in the state he was in.

"Don't worry too much about him, Harry," Hermione said reassuringly, "He's Professor Walker, he'll be fine."

Harry nodded, though he didn't seem too convinced.

"Professor!" He said suddenly, turning to Dumbledore, "We have to save Sirius, he's an innocence man!"

"Ah... a shooting star. If everyone was to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem... Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with... dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not... well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight."

With that, the headmaster turned and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Harry to question everything he had just said.

Hermione, though, seemed to understand what she meant, because she pulled out her necklace and wrapped it around Harry's neck as well as her own. Slapping Harry's hand away, she explained what was going on, then began turning the now-labeled Time Turner.

Before the two faded away, they caught one last glimpse of Ron's shocked face and their pale, unconscious professor.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

**(I'm actually going to skip the whole back in time bit, because nothing changes, but I will tell what Allen was doing during this time.)**

Allen's eyes slowly blinked open, wincing at the bright lights that assaulted them. He groaned as he sat up enough to lean on his hands.

"Professor! You're up!" He heard a voice call from a little bit away. He turned to see Ron smiling widely at him.

"Ron? What happened?" Allen questioned.

"Well, you, Harry, and Sirius were attacked by dementors. It seems you had some problems." Ron explained.

Allen groaned as he flopped back down on the bed, "Stupid dementors. I already hate them. Where's Harry and Hermione?"

Ron frowned, "I'm not actually sure. They disappeared."

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary burst open and Harry and Hermione (who had just disappeared, apparently) entered.

"Professor Walker! You're awake!" Harry cried as soon as he saw the man. He rushed over and stood next to the bed.

Allen smiled and sat up, "Hey Harry, I hope you're all right."

Harry nodded, "We're fine. And so is Sirius and Buckbeak!"

Allen was surprised, "Wasn't Buckbeak killed?"

"It's complicated." Harry shrugged.

Hermione approached the bed as well, "I know you're still recovering professor, but…"

"You want me to explain what happened in the Shrieking Shack?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

Allen sighed, "Well, after I left the Gryffindor common room the night Sirius ripped the curtains, he grabbed me and pulled me into a classroom. He explained what was happening and I made the decision to trust him. Lupin and I went to the Shrieking Shack and found you all there. You all thinking I betrayed you brought up some… bad memories. You guys know what a Noah is, right?"

"We've heard of them, they were mentioned in that book on the Holy War in the library, but all it said was that they worked with the Earl." Hermione explained.

Allen nodded, "That's mostly true. Noah are decendants of the original Noah, as in Noah's Ark. There are thirteen in all, they all represent some different part of aspect of Noah; Adam- or the Earl- is the First Apostle, the Second Apostle is the Noah of Judge, the Third is the Noah of Pleasure, the Fourth is the Noah of Desire, the Fifth is the Noah of Wisdom, the Sixth is the Noah of Corrosion, the Seventh is the Noah of Pity, the Eighth is the Noah of Wrath, the Ninth is the Noah of Dreams, the Tenth and Eleventh are the Noah of Bonds, the Twelfth is the Noah of Lust, and the Thirteenth is the Noah of Ability."

**_'YOU FORGOT ME! AND YOURSELF!' Neah whined._ **

"Bloody hell, there are a lot of them." Ron groaned.

"Yes, there are." Allen laughed, "They all had different powers depending on their Memory of Noah. For example, the Noah of Pleasure could choose what he wanted to touch, he could stick his hand through your chest and wrap his fingers around your heart without REALLY touching you, then he could choose to touch your heart and rip it straight out of your chest."

Harry's eyes widened, "Seems like a nice guy."

"He was a dumbass." Allen shrugged, "The Noah all worked with the Earl, but when I gathered my third side to fight the Earl and the Black Order, it consisted of both Exorcists and Noah. Pleasure and Dreams joined me at first, but Desire joined a later (though I forgot to state it in previous chapters), he was Pleasure's blood brother and Dream's adoptive father. He was a dork, but he was powerful. Wisdom didn't really fight on either side nearing the end, I'm pretty sure he just liked watching because he was an asshole. All the Noah fell in the final battle, though Wrath fell before that to the hands of a JERK!"

The three students sweat-dropped at their professor's behavior.

"But, what you saw at the Shrieking Shack was my own Noah reacting to my emotions and taking over. I got it under control after a while." Allen explained.

The Golden Trio was slack-jawed.

"Y-you-you're a Noah?" Ron stuttered.

Allen shrugged, "I can't help but always draw the short stick."

"Wait, wait, wait." Harry said, "Which Noah are you?"

"The Fourteenth." Allen said.

"But you said there were only thirteen Noah!" Hermione protested.

"Yes, but I'm special." Allen smiled.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head, "So you're the Noah of what exactly?"

"Destruction." Allen chirped, still smiling.

"Of course. 'Cause why not?" Harry sighed again.

"You know, you're all pretty calm about this." Allen commented.

Hermione shrugged, "You're a strange person. I'm barely surprised at this point."

"Which reminds me!" Allen exclaimed, "There's one more thing. You see, the Noah of Destruction before me was the first one. His name was Neah Cambell (I GIVE UP WITH HIS NAME!). He betrayed the Noah, then got murdered."

"Okay. What about him?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, his consciousness, his memory, is in my head. Way back before I even saw the true colors of the Order, it was revealed to me by a demon (*cough* Cross *cough*) that he would take over me and completely erase me. Luckily, Neah was not only a dumbass, but he was also my uncle, so he wouldn't hurt me, because he's an overprotective son of a bitch." Allen said.

**_'Wow, you're so flattering.' Neah deadpanned._ **

"Is he… still in your head?" Ron asked hesitantly, eyeing Allen's head.

"Yep!" Allen said, "You guys want to talk to him?"

**_'Really? You'll let me take control! Yay!' Neah cheered._ **

"I don't know. He seems kind of annoying." Harry frowned.

**_'Ouch. That was rude.' Neah whimpered._ **

"He is that, he is that, but he's tolerable. Just talk to him, he's currently crying about how mean you are." Allen muttered, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"Fine, fine." Hermione relented.

Allen nodded and closed his eyes.

_'Don't be a dumbass.' Allen told Neah._

**_'You know me! When am I ever?' Neah smiled._ **

_'All the time. Every single time you open your mouth.' Allen deadpanned._

**_'Everyone is so mean!' Neah cried._ **

_'Just get your dumb face out there.' Allen ordered._

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

The Golden Trio watched as Professor Walker's skin darkened and his eyes blinked open, though they had turned gold.

"Hello brats!" The professor exclaimed, a smirk on his face, "I'm Neah! Neah Cambell, Alley-chan's darling uncle!"

Their eyes widened at the obvious change of personalities, though they did recognize it.

"You're the one that taught that odd class! And at the Three Broomsticks!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at the man accusingly.

"Yep, that's me! I love me some butterbeer, so you can't really blame me for wanting to take over!" Neah cheered.

"Um, Professor Cambell, were you the one who took Professor Walker over in the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked slowly, not really knowing what to think of the man.

"Professor Cambell? I like the sound of that!" Neah puffed his chest out proudly, "And no, that wasn't me. I'm just kind of in Allen's head; I'm not his Noah… Now that I think about it, his Noah doesn't actually have a name, and yet, it can still be an asshole."

Harry frowned, "You're trustworthy right? I trust Professor Walker, but he said you were going to take him over."

"Hey! I take offense to that! I am very trustworthy, unless you hurt my darling nephew, then I'll fucking kill you!" Professor Cambell sang, the smile never slipping from his face.

The three gulped.

"We won't hurt him, I swear." Harry said hurriedly, holding up his hands.

"You'd better not! If you do, Voldemort isn't the one you'll have to worry about!" He was still smiling brightly, though his eyes promised death.

"Okay, okay, we promise not to hurt him!" Ron yelled, trying to save them all from an untimely demise.

"Good! Now, let's go talk to Gandalf!" Professor Cambell exclaimed, hopping out of bed.

"… Gandalf?" Ron questioned.

"Dumbledore, I meant Dumbledore." Professor Walker explained. "Let's go!"

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

It was the end of the year feast and Allen was  _so_  excited. He had dreamt of the food for weeks!

Just as Dumbledore finished his speech, Allen felt a familiar, demonic presence. He frowned as the scent of wine and cigarettes filled his nose. His posture went completely rigid as he recognized the presence.

Allen slowly slid out of his chair and under the huge table, drawing confused stares from the other teachers.

"Ignore me. The devil is coming." The white-haired boy hissed.

The teachers were about to question the 'young' man's odd behavior when the doors to the great hall burst open and a man strode inside. His red hair went down to mid-back, half his face was covered with a white mask, a cigarette hung from his mouth, and a gun was strapped to his hip.

"I'm looking for my idiot apprentice!" The man announced as soon as he was through the doors.

"Idiot apprentice…?" McGonagall asked.

"I know he's here." The man spun and pointed an accusing finger at Ron, who squeaked, "I can smell his stupidity on you! That or you're just as stupid!"

"Who are you talking about?!" McGonagall insisted.

"He's short and he's got white hair! He's not easily forgettable!" The man yelled.

"You mean Professor Walker? He should be at the Head Table." Hermione said, pointing at the empty DADA seat.

Allen gaped at the blatant betrayal as he trembled underneath the table.

"Idiot apprentice! I know you're there! I can sense your idiocy from here!" The man barked.

Allen slowly lifted his head above the table, setting his arms on top, "H-hello master, I didn't see you come in."

"Dumbass!" The man yelled, "Why haven't you responded to my calls on Timcanpy?!"

"Tim?" Allen looked around him, "I actually have no idea where he went… It was probably Crookshanks, he'll show up eventually. What were you calling me about anyway?"

"I have some debts that need paying." The man smirked.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I REFUSE!" Allen shrieked desperately.

"Who are you?!" McGonagall demanded.

The man smirked, "I am Cross Marian, you're a bit old for my taste, but we can make do."

Every single jaw in the Great Hall dropped.

"MASTER!" Allen screamed in horror.

McGonagall pulled her wand out, "Stupefy!"

Cross went flying into the back wall and slide down.

Allen jumped up and hugged the witch, sobbing into her cloak, "Oh my god, thank you so much. He is down for now, but I suggest we tie him up and throw him into the Black Lake!"

Everyone watched in horror as the DADA professor began laughing manically and horn grew from his head.

The rest of dinner was spent in almost silence except from the occasional snicker from Allen and the slight twitch from Cross.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"Harry, I know it's pretty much useless to tell you this, but please, don't get into trouble." Professor Walker said.

"Pwsh, like you're one to talk." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, but at least I have some control most of the time." Professor Walker smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

The pair was standing at Platform 9 3/4 , preparing to send Harry off for the summer.

"I'll be fine." Harry waved off.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Professor Walker said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Where are you staying anyway?" Harry asked.

"Me? I'll probably be staying in the Ark, maybe dropping by to see you guys occasionally. Who knows?" Professor Walker shrugged.

"The Ark?" Harry frowned, having heard Professor Walker and Dumbledore mention it once.

"Yeah, Noah's Ark. Did I forget to mention that I control it?" Professor Walker said sheepishly.

"That you did." Harry deadpanned.

"Sorry. Maybe I'll let you explore it sometime next year. But for now, I'm pretty sure those are your guardians, yes?" Professor Walker pointed to the Dursleys sulking nearby.

Harry groaned, "Yeah, that'll be them. I have to go. See you next year!"

Professor Walker smiled as Harry ran off, waving goodbye. He knew the boy would be fine… hopefully.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"So, Allen, have you decided to continue working at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked the man before his desk.

"I must say, working here has been exciting." Allen smiled, "So, of course, I'll be here next year. Plus, the Silver Duo will need my help."

"Silver Duo? Do you mean Golden Trio?" Dumbledore frowned.

"No, Granger is dead to me." Allen growled.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"She ratted me out to SATAN! THERE IS NO FORGIVENESS FOR SUCH A BETRAYAL!" Allen yelled, raising a fist to the sky.

Dumbledore, deciding to ignore whatever just happened, brought up another point, "Will you be staying at Hogwarts over the summer as well?"

"No, I'm fine, I'll be staying in the Ark. I don't like walking down the halls and having the risk of running into Snape's ugly face. Plus, I actually know how to get around the Ark (mostly)." Allen shrugged, standing up and summoning said Ark.

"Well, then this is where we part. I will see you next school year, Professor Walker." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Allen waved as he walked into the bright door, "See ya Gandalf."

The bright light closed and Professor Walker was gone.

**End.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen is forced by Dumbledore to attend the Quidditch World Cup to watch over Harry and the gang. Things go... wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this! I don't really have an excuse other than the fact that I've been too obsessed with Dragon Age to do much else. I'm so sorry! Thank you for waiting and being patient though!

Chapter Five:

_"_ _I hate being forced to do things. I hate people telling me what to do, so I'll do the complete opposite. It's a bit self-destructive sometimes." Sky Ferreira_

Allen took a deep breath as the vault door was opened, watching as the goblin stepped aside.

He had found out a long time ago that Komui had somehow had a vault at Gringots, somehow the crazy scientist had discovered the wizarding world. Why he hadn't made a huge deal of it, Allen wasn't sure. Allen had acquired the key from digging through the ruins of the man's office and had only just gained the courage to re-open the thing, he was looking for something in particular that he had set in the vault when he had first discovered it.

He took a step into the vault and examined the contents; robot parts, robot parts, robot parts, robot parts, small black hammer, robot parts, robot parts, old boots, robot parts, robot parts, robot parts, robot parts, robot parts, robot parts, a tatty old uniform, robot parts, teez, robot parts, pointy candle, robot parts.

Allen froze when he spotted the items he was looking for.

A sword still in its sheath.

A large hourglass with the dead, dry petals of a lotus lying at the bottom.

Allen tried to hold back tears as he gently scooped the two items into his arms.

They felt foreign in his arms, like weights having been added to his shoulders, yet at the same time they were comforting, like old friends coming home.

Allen just stood here, holding them for a second, before he grabbed the bag he had brought with him, gently setting the items inside. After a moment's hesitation, he also grabbed the other items he had come across. The ones that had belonged to the bravest people he had known, the weapons that had once weighed them down so heavily. The burdens of the heroes. He slipped them into the bag with the sword and the hourglass, handling them carefully and making sure they didn't crush the other things inside.

With the bag clutched tightly in his hands, Allen spun on his heel and strode out of the vault.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Harry usually hated the summer, despised it even. Especially when he started at Hogwarts. Before, it was just because he didn't have much of an escape to get away from the Dursleys, no without being able to go to school, but then it became because he had to leave his friends, his new home and go to a place he wasn't wanted.

This summer, however, was going to be different. He was already at the Weasley's house and he got to go to the Quidditch World Cup. For once, he was actually excited.

Of course, that excitement had drained after the nightmare he had just woken up from. It seemed almost impossible for him to get even a small break. Insane, dark things just had to haunt his subconscious as well as his day-to-day life.

He rubbed his eyes as he slowly got dressed, Hermione having dragged him out of bed just a couple of minutes prior. He glanced over at Ron, who looked just as tried as he felt, if not worse. He knew Ron wasn't much of a morning person, but he looked half-dead on his feet.

Harry hadn't realized that he had let out a small chuckle until Ron turned to glare at him.

"It is way too bloody early to be expressing any sort of happiness in the slightest." The redhead grumbled, roughly shoving his arms through the sleeves of his coat.

Harry withheld another snicker as the two of them walked downstairs to meet up with the others.

As everyone rushed to get ready, no one noticed the knock on the door. Not until the knock came again, louder and more demanding.

Harry looked up at the sound, before turning to Mrs. Weasley, "Mrs. Weasley, there's someone at the door."

Mrs. Weasley looked up and smiled, "Ah, he's here."

As soon as the woman opened the door, Harry's eyes widened, "Professor Walker? What are you doing here?"

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

- _Two Days Earlier-_

"Ah, Professor Walker, you're back." Dumbledore said as he looked up from his desk.

"Hello again Albus." Allen greeted as he approached the man, "I heard you wanted me for something as soon as I got back."

"Yes, I was wondering if you had anything you needed to do for the rest of the summer?" Dumbledore asked.

Allen narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Nooooooo, why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a job for you." Dumbledore said.

"I apologize, but I'm going to have to decline." Allen said blankly, no hesitation.

"You don't even know what it is yet!" Dumbledore protested.

Allen sighed, rubbing his temples, "Fine. What is it?"

"I need you to accompany Harry and the Weasley family to the Quidditch World Cup, make sure nothing bad happens." Dumbledore explained.

"I apologize, but I'm going to have to decline." Allen repeated.

Dumbledore gave him a stern look, "It's your job to look after Harry."

"Technically, it's my job to teach students Defense Against the Dark Arts. Keeping Harry safe is more of a part-time thing." Allen said.

"Yes, and this is one of those times." Dumbledore sighed, "Please Professor Walker."

"You know, I'm older than you, so you can't tell me what to do." Allen pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm paying you." Dumbledore deadpanned.

**_'He is?!' Neah commented, 'Really?! How much?!'_ **

_'You didn't know that?' Allen asked._

**_'No! No one ever told me!' Neah cried._ **

_'Way to pay attention.' Allen said._

**_Neah pouted, 'You know, you can be a real ass sometimes.'_ **

_'I did know that, actually!' Allen smiled._

"Professor Walker," Dumbledore regained Allen's attention, "Please, just do the job."

"Fine, fine." Allen conceded, "I'll watch Harry at the stupid sport's game, but that doesn't mean I have to like it! Or be nice about it!"

Dumbledore sighed again, "Be grumpy all you want, but please, do try to at least be a decent human being."

"Yes, yes, all right, all right." Allen waved him off as he walked towards the door.

"Bring something warm! I hear it will be cold!" Dumbledore called as the door closed.

"I feel bad for the kids." The old wizard commented, "I get the feeling Professor Walker might just be a bit of a menace."

_-Present Time-_

Allen scowled as he pulled his coat tighter around himself, waiting for the door to open.

**_'You know, it could be worse.' Neah said._ **

_'Yes, there could be an asshole in my head who insists on talking to me all the time. Oh wait…' Allen grumbled._

**_'Wow! Someone's grumpy! God, did the cold freeze your 'happy setting'? Jesus Christ…' Neah frowned._ **

_'I want you to know that if I ever gain the capability to punch you in the face, I will do it. Without a doubt. No hesitation.' Allen informed._

**_'Yes, well, I already knew that. I'd honestly be worried if you didn't take that chance. I'd probably punch me in the face too, if I were you.' Neah agreed._ **

_'At least you're self-aware.' Allen mumbled._

Allen was snapped out of his conversation when the door opened, revealing a woman with bushy red hair. Most likely Molly Weasley.

"Professor Walker? What are you doing here?" Allen heard a voice as from inside. He peeked around the woman and spotted Harry sitting at a table, looking confused.

"That's actually a very good question, Harry." Allen said, "It's because Dumbledore hates me." He turned to the woman, holding out a gloved hand, "You must be Molly Weasley. I'm Allen Walker, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

Molly smiled, shaking his outstretched hand, "Yes, I've heard quite a bit about you from my children. I got a letter from Dumbledore informing me you would be joining us. Come inside."

Allen nodded with a smile and stepped into the warm house.

"So, you didn't really answer my question. Why are you here?" Harry asked again.

"Oh, right! Dumbledore sent me to keep an eye on you. Just in case." Allen explained.

Harry frowned, "He does that a lot, doesn't he?"

The scowl returned to Allen's face, "Yes, yes he does."

Harry was about to say something else when Ron entered the room, "Harr- Professor Walker?"

"Yes Ron, it's me. Dumbledore sent me." Allen sighed.

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"You know what, go get everyone, I'm only explaining this one more time." Allen declared, shooing Ron out of the room.

The man sat down heavily in a chair at the table, massaging his temples as a headache began to form.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Harry asked, concern clear in his eyes.

Allen smiled slightly, "I'm fine. Just a lot going on at the moment."

Harry hesitated before nodding, falling silent.

Soon the Weasley children and Hermione were gathered in the living room, Allen standing in front of them.

"Now, I'm going to explain this once. I'm here because Dumbledore sent me to make sure shit doesn't go down. That is the only reason. If it were up to me, I would be back at the castle, trying to draw up a map so I wasn't late to class all the time. Alas, I can't defy Dumbledore, as he signs my paycheck, so here I am."

"What are you supposed to be protecting us from?" Hermione asked.

"How the fuck should I know? You think Dumbledore actually tells me that information? No, it's his job to be the frustratingly cryptic old man with the long beard." Allen scoffed.

The group in front of him all blinked, before collectively shrugging and nodding in agreement.

"Now that that's all covered, when are we leaving? Because, honestly, I want this over and done with as soon as possible." Allen muttered.

"Why are you so against being here?" Hermione frowned.

"Because I'm really not the biggest fan of Quidditch and I have better things I could be doing! Like planning lessons or something along those lines!" Allen pouted ever so slightly.

Ron let out a scandalized gasp, "You don't like Quidditch?!"

Hermione sighed, "Shut up Ronald, not everyone has to like what you like."

"It's _Quidditch_ , Hermione!" Ron insisted.

"It is indeed. That still doesn't mean everyone has to like it." Hermione said.

Before Ron could truly get started, Molly walked into the room, "All right, time to go."

"Finally!" Allen exclaimed, running towards the door, the Weasley family following after him.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

As the large group strolled through the woods, a question popped into Harry's head, "How are we getting there? I mean, it can't be all that close, right?"

Professor Walker looked up from the golden ball in his hands, the one that had followed him around last year, he had called it a golem, and frowned, "That's a good question actually. I'm not really sure. You all can't Apparate, so I doubt we'll be taking that route."

"You'll see when we get there, Mr. Walker." Mr. Weasley called over his shoulder, a slight smirk on his face.

Professor Walker's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but as he opened his mouth to demand a clearer answer, a figure jumped out of a tree right in front of him and a screech of surprise came out of his mouth instead of words.

"Ah Amos, there you are!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, talking to a man around his age, "And this must be Cedric." He gestured at the teenager who had dropped down from the tree.

"Professor, what a surprise, I had no idea you would be here." Cedric said, a smile on his face as he addressed Professor Walker.

"Cedric Diggory!" Professor Walker yelled, surprising everyone, "You cannot just do that to people! I could have had a heart attack! What would you do then, huh? What. Would. You. Do. Then?!"

"S-sir?" Cedric questioned hesitantly.

"That's… 37 points from Hufflepuff!" Professor Walker declared.

"W-what? The year hasn't started yet, you can't do that!" Cedric protested.

"Indeed I can!" Professor Walker said.

"No. You can't!" Cedric insisted.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before trying to kill me." Professor Walker huffed.

"What?! That's not how… you can't… what?!" Cedric looked around for help, but found none.

"Check yourself, Mr. Diggory. Before you wreck yourself." Professor Walker said.

Cedric was left speechless as Professor Walker continued walking.

"C-can that happen? That can't happen." Cedric said helplessly.

Harry shrugged, just deciding to go with it as Ron laughed his ass off, earning an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Hermione.

"He's been acting like that all day. We have no idea why." Harry said as way of explanation before following after the professor.

The rest of the walk happened without incident and ended when they came upon an old boot.

"What are they all doing, gathering around that manky old boot?" Harry asked, frowning.

"That's not any old boot, that a Portkey." George said, before joining the others in grabbing some part of the boot.

"A what?" Harry said.

Professor Walker grabbed onto his shoulder, "You learn not to question things in the wizarding world, now come on. Grab onto the boot."

Harry did as he was instructed, watching as Professor Walker did the same. Suddenly everything began spinning and then they were flying through the air, all still holding on tightly.

"Let go!" Mr. Weasley instructed, a smile on his face.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"Let. Go!"

Everyone did as they were told and they were suddenly falling, shrieks echoing through the air until they all landed on a heap on the ground.

Harry groaned as he flipped over, watching as Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric all sauntered slowly downwards towards the ground.

He watched as everyone sat up slowly, trying to get their bearings back.

As Professor Walker got up, he glared venomously at the still smiling men who hadn't ended up on the ground, "Information before-hand would have been nice!"

Mr. Weasley shrugged, "I thought you were acquainted with Portkeys, you are a professor."

"So?! That means nothing!" Professor Walker exclaimed, flailing slightly, "I've lived in the Muggle world for the majority of my life! And that's a long time!"

"You know about Muggles?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly and Harry winced, knowing that the questions would never stop now. Yet, he was slightly relieved, at least they wouldn't be aimed at him now.

"Yes?" Professor Walker said, slightly wary now.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Mr. Weasley looked like Christmas had come early.

"No. No you can't actually," Professor Walker said bluntly, once he realized what he had gotten himself into, "You see, I'm a teacher. School has not started. I am not obligated to answer questions or be a good person until September 1st."

Mr. Weasley blinked, before visibly deflating. Harry silently cursed, now it was up to him again.

The group walked to the top of the hill and gasped at the sight they were met with; there were tents everywhere, surrounding a large stadium where the game would take place. It was more than Harry could have imagined.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Allen sighed as the group walked around the stadium, trying to find their seats. They had already put their stuff in their tent and the games were about to begin. Ron had offered Allen some accessories to show some support for whichever team he chose, but he had declined. Allen honestly didn't care much about the teams and wasn't really rooting for anyone.

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked, looking around frantically, trying to see everything at once.

"Well, put it this way; if it rains, you'll be the first to know." A voice drawled from above them.

Allen looked up and scowled, seeing a man who was obviously Draco Malfoy's father.

His theory was proven right when the Slytherin student himself stepped out from behind the blonde man, "Father and I are in the minister's box, by invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

Allen scoffed, "I was under the impression that you had learned at least some manners, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco choked slightly when he noticed the professor and Lucius turned his nose up slightly, "You must be Professor Walker. I've heard a lot about you. Not a lot of the reports were satisfactory, I'm afraid."

"Good thing I don't care what a slimy, conceited, pompous fucklet like yourself thinks of me. However, I do have some good news; if you grasp your ears tightly and pull hard enough maybe, just maybe, you can pull your head out of your arse. Good day to you."

With that, Allen strode away, herding the Weasley's with him, leaving behind a furious, shocked Lucius Malfoy.

**_'Allen, you don't understand how proud I am of you in this moment. I have never seen you in a better light as I am right now.' Neah praised in a choked-up voice, 'I have taught you well. You can finally embark into the world, my child. You're ready.'_ **

_'Neah.' Allen called._

**_'Hm?' Neah sniffled._ **

_'Die in a hole.' Allen said bluntly._

**_'Okay.' Neah sobbed, wiping at his eyes._ **

Allen focused back on the real world when he heard loud clapping and blinked to see Ron, Fred, and George all giving him a round of applause, throwing in some bowing from time to time.

"That was amazing Professor, I've never seen something so beautiful in my life." Fred said, "I must learn your ways."

"You will do no such thing." Arthur said sternly, "What were you thinking Professor Walker? There's no doubt he'll talk to the Minister about you."

"No he won't, he'd have to admit what I did. He would never tell someone what I said to him. It would ruin his pride. Not to mention, he doesn't have nearly as much power as he claims he does. I'm not worried about it." Allen waved him off.

As soon as the group reached their seats, Granger leaned over and whispered, "Are you Professor Cambell or Professor Walker right now?"

Allen glanced over, "Professor Walker."

"Then why are you acting like that? Are you okay?" Granger asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Granger, just slightly tired. It's nothing to be worried about." Allen said.

Granger frowned, but nodded anyway and let it go.

Allen thought back to his trip to Gringotts and the bag of the reminders of the people he loved. Ever since then he had been emotionally exhausted and it showed. He let out a sigh, wondering if it was really a good idea to collect the items. He didn't really know why he had decided to open the Gringotts vault for the first time in two-hundred years. Maybe it was all the times he had revisited the past during the school year.

Allen turned to look at the kids when they started screaming as the teams came out and he frowned, "When was the last time you got a haircut, Harry? Now that I think about when was the last time _any_ of you had haircuts?! Is this the year of no-haircuts?"

Ron shrugged, "We haven't really had time this summer."

"I don't believe that. Is this just your angsty teenage year? Do I really have to deal with that?" Allen asked.

Ron frowned, before turning back to the game, leaving Allen to his thoughts.

Allen slumped over the bar in front of him as the game progressed, not really paying attention.

**_'You know, you could at least try to have fun.' Neah interjected._ **

_'No. I refuse. I was bullied into coming.' Allen stubbornly refused._

**_'You weren't_ ** **bullied** **_.' Neah rolled his eyes._ **

_'You know nothing!' Allen said suddenly._

**_'Sorry, sorry. Feel free to just sit there then, being boring.' Neah huffed._ **

Allen looked up as he heard cheering and watched as the Seeker for the Bulgarian team flew around, his fist clenched around a gold ball. Allen mentally cheered as he realized that meant the game was over, but when the camera zoomed in on Krum's fist he realized there was something wrong with the snitch. There was an extra appendage wiggling about.

His eyes widened as he frantically patted down his pockets, cursing when he found nothing, "Shit! Tim!"

Allen jumped to his feet, drawing the attention of those around him, but he ignored it as he rushed through the stadium, somehow locating the minister's box. He pushed passed security and burst in.

Everyone in the box turned to him with wide eyes, a scowl quickly taking over Lucius's features.

"Professor?" Fudge demanded, shocked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Um, well, you see, that is not the snitch." Allen explained breathlessly.

"Excuse me?!" Fudge cried.

"Funny story, really. It's my fault. I have something called a golem, he's a small gold ball with wings and a tail. His name is Timcampy and he disappeared and I'm pretty that's what Krum is holding." Allen smiled nervously.

"What?! Why did you bring it here?!" Fudge demanded.

"Um… That's a good question sir, one I do not currently have an answer to. I'll have to get back to you on that." Allen uttered.

"You buffoon!" Lucius scoffed, "How Dumbledore ever hired you, I'll never decipher."

Allen rolled his eyes, "Fuck off Lucius. There are more important things to worry about then you and your dick insecurities."

Lucius was left choking yet again as Fudge called the attention of the stadium.

"I am sorry people, it appears we have had a slight… malfunction. The object Mr. Krum has caught is not, in fact, the snitch. We will have to have the object returned and continue the game until the real snitch is caught. So, if Krum will just fly over here and hand us the object, we can continue." The Minister announced.

There were both boos and cheers from throughout the stadium as Krum flew up to the Minister's box, handing off Tim with a confused frown on his face.

Allen smiled and waved at the Quidditch player, "Thank you! Sorry for the inconvenience!"

Krum raised an eyebrow before flying back to the field.

Allen chuckled nervously as Fudge thrust a wiggling Timcampy into his outstretched hands, "I am so sorry. I will probably feed him to a cat. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Allen quickly backed out of the box and rushed back to the Weasleys just in time to hear Ron mutter, "What the bloody hell happened? Bulgaria had just won, now the Irish have a chance. They're already close to getting enough points that it doesn't matter if Krum catches the snitch or not."

Allen sat down slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself, but he failed as Ron turned to him, "Do you know what happened, Professor? You left right before it happened."

"Well, Ronald, um, Timcampy got away from me and apparently flew on the field and was mistaken for the snitch." Allen said, fiddling with his fingers slightly.

Ron gaped at him as Harry said, "Really? You got him back right?"

"Yeah, he's right here. For now. I'm tempted to let Crookshanks eat him." Allen shook Tim about a bit, barely missing his sharp teeth as the golem tried to bite him.

Ron groaned as he buried his face in his arms, barely able to watch as the Irish scored another goal, "This is your fault."

"My fault? Blame Tim, if you've got to blame anyone. Or you could blame the… Keeper, was it? They don't seem to be doing very well. You could also stand to blame the Seeker, as he doesn't seem to be doing amazing either, if he can't even tell a snitch from a golem." Allen huffed.

Ron stared at him in betrayed shock, but was stopped before he could say anything by Krum catching the actual snitch and the crowd erupting in a mix of cheers and boos.

"See? There you do. It worked out." Allen said.

Ron groaned as Harry tapped the professor's shoulder.

"The biggest purpose of the snitch is to end the game. Catching it doesn't always mean you win. If you catch it, you get 150 points, so if the other teams happens to have 160, simply by getting enough goals, then they still win. That's what just happened. Krum caught the snitch, but the Irish won." Harry explained.

Allen frowned, "That's… weird." He shrugged, "I've just decided to give up on this game."

"It's not terribly complicated." Hermione said.

"Shut up Granger. I don't remember asking for your opinion." Allen said.

Ron let out a muffled cry into his arms, in which his face was buried, "I hate my life."

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

"He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." Ron said, finally finishing his lovesick sonnet about Krum.

Professor Walker snorted, "Ah, teenage love."

The Weasley twins jumped at the chance to poke fun at their brother, singing, "Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!"

Harry laughed as he joined in.

"When we're apart, my heart beats only for yoouuuu!"

As the song stopped, Fred looking up, smiling at the loud sounds coming from outside, "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on."

"Stop! Stop it," Arthur said, having just checked on the commotion, "It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now."

Professor Walker's head shot up, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as everyone was quickly ushered out of the tent.

"Get back to the portkey, everybody, and stick together!" Arthur ordered as soon as they were outside, "Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility."

Harry stared wide-eyed at the scene playing out around him. Dark figures in pointed hoods were carrying torches, setting tents and carts aflame, chanting ominously. Smoke was gathering in the air as everything burned, heat pressing in from all sides.

Harry jumped at a hand on his shoulder, his eyes shooting to the stoic face of Professor Walker, the flames reflecting dauntingly in his silver eyes.

"Stay close. Don't get left behind." The man said, his hand tightening briefly before pushing Harry into a run, following after Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry tried to keep his feet under him as he was violently shoved about by panicked civilians. As hard as he tried not to, he lost sight of Professor Walker's head of white hair. He let out a shout as he was knocked to the ground. Before he could regain his bearings, he was kicked roughly in the head and everything went black.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Allen cursed as he frantically searched for Harry in the blackened wreckage of the Quidditch World Cup. He scolded himself harshly for letting the boy out of his sight at all. They hadn't even realized he was missing until they had gotten to the portkey.

**_'_ ** **_Don't blame yourself for this. It's completely understandable what happened. I mean, you're so short, it's nigh on impossible for you to see over the heads of so many people.' Neah said in a 'solemn' tone._ **

_'_ _Now is_ not _the time!' Allen yelled._

Allen gasped as a smoky sign suddenly appeared in the sky, depicting a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. He frowned, trying to place where he had seen the image before. Before he could, he spotted a figure a little ways away.

"Harry!" He called, recognizing the shaggy hair.

Allen was joined by Ron and Granger as he raced to the boy. He crouched down next to him, staring at him worriedly, trying to see if he was okay. He sighed with relief as, aside from a nasty bruise on his head and some obvious confusion, Harry was fine.

"Are you all right?" Allen asked anyway, just to make sure.

"We've been looking for you for ages." Ron added.

Instead of replying, Harry pointed to the image in the sky, "What is that?"

Allen glanced at the skull, before grabbing Harry's shoulders as the boy cried out in pain, clutching his head. He threw his body over the wizard's suddenly when they were fired upon out of nowhere.

"The fuck?!" Allen yelled as he shot to his feet, glaring heatedly at the men surrounding them, their wands pointed out.

Arthur quickly pushed through, "Don't shoot! That's my son."

"Ron, Harry, Hermione are you all right?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Before they could answer, a middle-aged wizard demanded, "Which of you conjured it?!"

Assuming he meant the shadow in the sky, Allen scowled, "Are you an idiot!"

"Don't lie! You were discovered at the scene of the crime!" The man yelled.

"Crime?" Harry questioned, his eyes slightly scared.

Ron leaned over and whispered, "Harry, that's _his_ mark."

Allen stared up at the mark, finally understanding where he had seen it before. Not only had it been in quite a few books he had read, he remembered seeing it on multiple people during the time the dark wizard was still active.

Harry's eyes widened, "Then those men from earlier, they were his followers?"

The man who had accused them scrutinized them for a second before saying, "Follow me."

Harry looked at Allen, "There was a man before. There." He pointed to an area not far from where they were standing, under the Dark Mark.

"All of you, this way." The man said impatiently.

"Do you know who it was?" Allen asked, pointedly ignoring the man.

Harry shook his head, "No."

Allen nodded, "We need to go."

As the group left, Allen cast one last look at the mark, frowning; something was coming.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Harry leaned his head against the window of the Hogwarts Express.

"How can the Ministry _not_ know who conjured the mark?" Hermione exclaimed, "Shouldn't there be security?"

"Dad says there's loads of it. That's the scary part." Ron said.

Harry winces slightly, rubbing his forehead.

"It's hurting again, isn't it?" Hermione asked, noticing the action.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"It's never really a good sign when it hurts. Sirius would want to know." Hermione insisted.

Harry shrugged, "Professor Walker has probably already told him of the incident."

Hermione gave him a pointed look, "Are you serious? Professor Walker? No doubt he's been working himself to death, trying to get lessons planned in time. He rushed off as soon as we got back to the Burrow, almost forgot Tim, he was in such a rush… Although, that might have been on purpose."

Harry chuckled and Ron nodded in agreement.

"He's probably frantic. Though he deserves is for what he…" The redhead trailed off into angry mumbles, still sore about what happened at the game, despite what had happened.

Harry smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Has the professor stopped being mad at you yet?" Harry questioned the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione scowled lightly, "No. He refuses to call me anything but Granger and keeps bringing up Satan around me."

"I wonder why he's so upset. Cross couldn't have been that bad, right? I guess I never got to meet the man, he disappeared pretty quickly after the feast. Professor Walker said he's probably hiding out in some forgotten room with all the wine that went missing around that time." Harry pondered.

Hermione shrugged, "We'll probably run into him eventually. I still wish Professor Walker would let it go. I might even prefer Professor Cambell at this point."

Harry's eyes widened, "Really? I haven't talked to him in a while, but I doubt he's gotten less annoying since we last spoke."

"True as that may be, he doesn't seem to hold grudges." Hermione said.

"I would question that. From what Professor Walker has let on about him, Cambell has a couple of people he will never forgive, though I doubt you're on that list. Professor Walker said it consists of two to three people; some guy named Mikk something or other, the Earl, and occasionally Cross." Harry said.

"You talk to the professor a lot, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we kept in contact. He's gotten slightly protective over me, honestly. He's acting like Sirius." Harry explained.

"That's not bad, is it?" Hermione questioned.

"I haven't decided yet." Harry said.

The two let the conversation drop as Ron tuned back in, the group chatting mindlessly, trying not to think of the year ahead."

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Allen was completely exhausted. He hadn't slept since he had gotten back to the castle, too busy writing up lesson plans. The students were arriving in a little bit and the teachers were already in the Great Hall.

"Why Walker, you look dead on your feet." Smirked Snape.

"Snape, if you don't want me to actually chop your head off, you will stay at least fifty feet away from me. I will not hesitate to send your greasy head rolling across the floor." Allen said in a deadly voice, his silver eyes saying he wasn't joking.

Snape's eyebrows raised at the threat, "You don't even have a weapon at the moment."

"That you know of." Allen said before putting his arms on the table and burying his head in them, silently declaring the conversation over.

Just then the doors burst open and the students filed in, finding seats at their respective house tables.

Allen didn't even bother to raise his head when the Sorting Ceremony began, not having enough energy to care at that moment.

He barely squinted when Dumbledore began his speech, a new portion having been added to it.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Filch suddenly ran up between the table, whispering something in Dumbledore's ear. The man sighed before continuing,

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely students of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

Allen watched blearily as both men and women streamed in through the door, blowing butterflies at those they passed, a giantess following them. One child did some acrobatics before they arrived at the front. Applause erupted throughout the hall before the students found seats at house tables.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud students of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore announced.

This time a group of students dressed in dark red, heavy clothes came through the doors, carrying staffs, stabbing them into the ground periodically as they walked down the halls, sparks erupting on impact. There was some staff twirling, and some fire breathing, but a lot of it consisted of looking tense and intimidating, in Allen's opinion.

As they too sat down, Allen noticed one Viktor Krum among their ranks, as he had walked in with the headmaster and the professor cursed silently. No doubt the Quidditch player would recognize him as the crazy dude who let his not-snitch out onto the playing field and demanded the Minister get it back for him.

Allen put his chin in his gloved hand as he blocked out the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

A girl with long greenish hair fiddled with the sleeves of her red outfit as she sat at the Gryffindor table. She scanned the room around her and froze when her eyes zeroed in on a man sitting at the Head Table. He looked bored and border-line asleep, but what caught her eye was the faint glimpse of a red line going down his face and his bright white hair that contrasted with his young face.

The girl elbowed her red-headed companion, interrupting his conversation with an upper-class girl, earning her a glare.

"What?" He whined slightly.

"Look!" She commanded, jerking her head at the Head Table, pointing out the professor she had noticed.

The boy's single green eye widened as he saw what she had. He glanced back at her and she frowned, not daring to hope.

"Lavi… Is that Allen?"

**End.**

**Extra Bit-**

A couple of days into the school year, Hufflepuff mysteriously lost exactly 37 points. Only Cedric could explain why.

**End… Again**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to ask you all what ship you want me to do with Harry. I could do GinnyxHarry OR I could do Drarry. Personally, I would probably be more comfortable with Drarry, as everything is gay with me, but I want to do what you guys want. Honestly, if it's GinnyxHarry, it's be a lot more in the background, while if it's Drarry, it'll be a bigger plot-point. If it helps, I am planning on developing Draco's character a lot more, as he's a little shit at the moment. He'll get better regardless of what ship is chosen though.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen meets some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long to post! Honestly, I had this chapter written for about a month or so now, but I completely forgot to post it to this site. Sorry and thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Retrouvailles: The joy of reuniting with someone after a long separation.

Allen sighed, rubbing his eyes slightly. Students had been eyeing him oddly since the year started and he could understand why; he had been in a rather horrible mood the past couple of days. He had just felt so emotionally exhausted recently, not to mention he hadn’t been able to sleep very well. He got overly sarcastic and snappy when he was sleep-deprived.

‘That’s an understatement.’ Neah muttered.

Allen rolled his eyes, ‘Shut up.’

‘That’s all you say to me these days. You never let me out.’ Neah pouted.

‘That’s probably because the last time I let you out, you swung from the chandelier. I’m pretty sure Snape has that memory in a bottle somewhere.’

Neah let out a chuckle, ‘Yeah. That was a good day.’

‘You’re such a child.’ Allen said.

‘I’m pretty sure I’m older than you.’ Neah stated.

‘We actually don’t know that.’ Allen pointed out.

Neah just shrugged.

Allen was on edge about the whole Triwizard Tournament thing. He knew that there was an age limit and Harry was well under it, but it’s Harry freaking Potter and there’s no way something isn’t going to wrong, whether it was the boy’s fault or not. Not to mention he wasn’t a very big fan of Barty Crouch since he had accused them of summoning the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup.

Everything seemed to be weighing him down and it was just the beginning of the year.

He let out another mournful sigh as he trekked through the hallways, heading towards his classroom. Luckily, he had made the journey enough times to actually know where he was going, unlike the rest of the castle. He still got lost most times. Timcampy had been helping out with that though.

Allen was jerked from his thoughts by a shockingly familiar voice calling a name he hadn’t heard in over two-hundred years,

“Hey! Moyashi-chan!”

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

“Lenalee, what are you doing?” Lavi asked, his upper body slouched over a table in the library.

His female companion had a notebook out in front of her and she was furiously scribbling something in it.

“I’m trying to come up with a plan on how to approach Allen.” Lenalee answered, not even looking up from her writing.

Lavi raised an eyebrow, “Is it really that complicated? He’s probably gotten his memories back- hopefully- so it shouldn’t be too hard to approach him. And if he hasn’t gotten his memories back, we could just introduce ourselves and ask some random question about Defense Against the Dark Arts, claiming we heard he was the professor of the subject.”

Before Lenalee could give her opinion of Lavi’s plan, a bushy-haired girl approached the pair, a couple of books clutched in her arms. The crest on her black robes showed she was a Gryffindor.

“Hello!” The girl said, setting her books down and offering her hand to Lenalee, who shook it politely, “I’m Hermione Granger. You two are from the Durmstrang School, are you not?”

Lavi glanced at Lenalee briefly before smiling widely and nodding, sitting up fully, “We are. I’m Lavi Bookman and that’s Lenalee Lee! Did you need something?”

“Well, I’ve seen you two sitting at the Gryffindor table a lot and I haven’t had the chance to actually talk to any of the visiting students, so I was wondering if you would be willing to answer a couple of questions.” Hermione explained.

“Sure. What do you want to know?” Lenalee smiled.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by the arrival of two boys. One had ginger hair and looked reluctant to be there and the other one had shaggy black hair and round glasses and was smiling at Hermione.

“Hey ‘Mione! What are you up to?” The black-haired boy asked.

“Are you interrogating poor visiting students?” The ginger one questioned.

Hermione scowled, “Be quiet Ronald, I was just asking questions.”

“Same thing with you.” ‘Ronald’ muttered.

“She was fine. It’s no problem!” Lavi smiled.

Ronald looked him up and down, “Who are you then?”

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, “Don’t be rude!”

“It’s okay.” Lavi reassured, “I’m Lavi.”

“And I’m Lenalee!” Lenalee piped up, waving.

“I’m Harry and this is Ron.” The black-haired boy said, gesturing to his friend.

Lavi’s eye brightened in curiosity, “Harry? As in Harry Potter?”

Harry seemed to prepare himself before he said, “Yeah.”

Lavi opened his mouth and a river of questions flowed out so fast that most of them were unintelligible. Harry tried to follow, but quickly gave up.

The Durmstrang boy only stopped when Lenalee slapped him roughly over the head.

“Lavi! Don’t make him uncomfortable! No doubt he gets nosy people prying into his business all the time, he doesn’t need you adding to that load!” The girl scolded and her friend pouted and rubbed his head.

Harry smiled gratefully at Lenalee and the girl nodded back.

Hermione frowned as she remembered something, “I heard you guys talking about the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Do you need help with something?”

Lavi brightened, “Yes, actually! Do you know where we could possibly find the beansprout?”

“… Bean… Sprout?” Harry muttered, his head tilting questioningly.

Lenalee smiled, a hint of irritation hidden within, no doubt directed toward her red-head companion, “Don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot. But, can you tell us where he is?”

“He’s probably in his classroom.” Hermione shrugged.

Lenalee nodded, “Yes, but where is that?”

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed sheepishly, “We can show you!”

The pair of Durmstrang students stood up, offering their thanks as they followed the trio out of the library.

“So, are you guys going to enter the Triwizard Tournament?” Harry asked as they walked through the halls.

Lavi hummed, “I might. I haven’t really decided.”

“I doubt I will.” Lenalee said, “I could probably kick some ass, but it just seems sort of unnecessary.”

Ron frowned, “Are you guys even old enough?”

Lavi raised an eyebrow, “Yeah. We’re seventeen.”

“Lucky.” Ron muttered.

“I still don’t understand why you even want to enter at all,” Hermione commented, “It seems rather barbaric.”

“Oh come on Hermione.” Lavi protested with a small, “There’s so much history about the tournament! A group of schools coming together and sharing their different mannerisms and information!”

Hermione grinned, “The others don’t seem to understand why I find that interesting.”

“I don’t, honestly.” Harry agreed, “The trials are so much more fun to watch!”

“Oh you poor thing,” Lavi shook his head solemnly, “You are missing out on so much.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. “Professor Walker’s classroom should be coming up soon, but I thought I should warn you about something first. The professor’s been a bit… grumpy lately. We’re not really sure why, he just seems a bit stressed, so I’d be careful.”

Lavi held back a grin, “I’m not too worried. He won’t be able to resist my bubbly personality.”

Harry looked at him doubtfully, but shrugged, “If you say so.”

As the group turned the corner, Lavi spotted Allen strolling down the corridor, obviously not in much of a rush.

Lenalee turned to their guides and smiled, saying quietly, “Thanks for the help. We really appreciate it, but we’re fine from here.”

Hermione offered them a slight smile, “Good luck. He’s been a bit of a pill recently. I hope you survive.”

With those words of encouragement, the group left, wandering back down the hallway, talking between themselves.

Lenalee turned to Lavi, glancing at Allen to make sure he wasn’t getting too far away. “How do you want to go about doing this? We need to have some plan of attack.” She said quietly.

“It’s simple Lena-lady. Just let me handle it.” Lavi smirked.

“Lavi, don’t-“ The girl tried to stop him, but he just jogged lightly down the hallway.

“Hey! Moyashi-chan!” The red-head called.

Allen completely froze, all his muscles going tense.

Lenalee slowly walked down the hallway, trying not to scare the white-haired man in front of them. Previously she hadn’t questioned why he was so much older than them, but now she was wondering.

“How’ve you been, buddy?” Lavi continued, still approaching Allen. The man, however, had yet to turn around or reply.

Lenalee caught up to Lavi and grabbed onto his arm, stopping him before he could reach Allen. He sent her a questioning look and she shook her head.

“Allen?” She said softly and frowned when, somehow, he tensed up even more.

Lavi heard a slight muttering coming from the man and he strained his ears to listen and his brows furrowed at what he heard.

“Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real.”

Lavi glanced at Lenalee, checking if she had heard the troubling words as well and, seeing from her worried eyes and deep frown, she had. The Durmstrang student reached out a hand and, when Lenalee didn’t stop him, gently set it on Allen’s taut shoulder.

The man jerked as if he had been burned and spun around, his silver eyes wide and frightened.

“Allen?” Lenalee said again.

“You can’t be here.” Allen said, the first thing he had said directly to them. His voice sent nostalgia through them, the British accent still comforting, despite all the years it had been since they had heard it. His words though, were worrying, “You’re dead. You can’t be here.”

Lavi and Lenalee shared another look.

“Buddy, we aren’t dead,” Lavi said, “Apparently, reincarnation is a thing.”

Allen said nothing to that, his wide silver eyes still disbelieving.

Lenalee took a slow step toward him, but stopped when he flinched, “Allen, it’s us.”

Allen just shook his head.

“Allen, I know you don’t believe us, but I swear, we’re telling the truth.” Lenalee continued.

“That’s impossible. I saw you die.” Allen’s voice shook.

Lavi’s frowned deepened even more. How long had it been since Allen had regained his memories?

Lenalee searched her mind, desperately trying to find a way to make Allen believe them. She took a deep breath and stretched out her hand, silently pleading Allen to take it.

Allen started at the extended limb uncertainly for a minute or two, before seemingly decided that it couldn’t hurt and hesitantly reaching out and clasping hands, gasping at the warmth.

“My imagination doesn’t usually make them warm.” Allen commented, almost to himself as he stared at their linked hands.

Worry filled Lavi and Lenalee again at the words, but neither mentioned it yet.

“I promise Allen. It’s us. We’re not figments of your imagination.” Lavi promised.

Allen’s eyes flickered to his face, before returning to Lenalee’s, searching for something. As soon as he found what he wanted or didn’t find what he was scared to, his eyes widened more and his eyes filled with shock. He hesitated for half a second before he threw his arms around Lenalee, clutching her tightly to his chest.

He muttered something into her hair, but neither could catch what it was.

Lavi slowly approached the embracing pair as Lenalee rubbed the man’s back soothingly. The ex-Bookman wrapped his arms around the two, joining the hug.

Both were shocked when Allen’s shoulders started to shake and he began to let out quiet sobs, Lenalee feeling a small wet patch on her neck, where Allen’s head was buried.

Lavi waited until the DADA professor had calmed down a bit before asking, “Allen, how long has it been since you regained your memories?”

Allen tensed up again, tightening his hold on Lenalee.

“Allen?” The girl prompted gently.

“There was no ‘regaining my memories’. I never forgot.” Allen whispered.

“What do you mean?” Lavi asked, more than worried about the answer.

“I never got to die.”

They barely heard his answer, even with Lenalee being so close, but when they did, horror filled them. Allen had been alone since they had died. He had lost everything and had to continue on.

“Oh Allen, I’m so so sorry.” Lenalee murmured.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Allen finally let go of Lenalee, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry.” He muttered, not meeting their eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, buddy!” Lavi smiled, throwing an arm around the professor’s shoulders like old times, “We missed you too, Moyashi-chan!”

Allen scowled suddenly, the old nickname still irritating. His eyes narrowed into a glare. “I’m taller than you, asshole.”

“Not by much, sprout! And I still have some growing left to do! You don’t!” Lavi smiled smugly.

Allen roughly elbowed his friend in the stomach, although he was smiling. He really had missed this. He was shocked at how easy it was to fall back into their old rhythm, it was like no time had passed. Although, that ingrained loneliness still seemed to linger.

He pushed it to the back of his mind when Lavi embraced him tightly, patting his back. It didn’t last as long as Lenalee’s, but it still offered the same comfort, the same promise that they were really there.

“So, how did you two end up at Durmstrang?” Allen asked.

“Well, the old panda sent me, once he got sick of me setting fire to shit with my powers.” Lavi explained.

“Komui and I went together.” Lenalee added.

“Komui?” Allen said.

Lenalee nodded, “Yeah. He’s actually here, if you want to see him.”

“I probably have about… twenty minutes until my next class, so let’s go!” Allen smiled brightly for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

As Lenalee and Lavi began leading Allen down the hall, the redhead frowned, “When and why did you become a professor, Al?”

Allen sighed, “I actually saved Dumbledore. He offered me a job and I took it. At first it seemed fun, now I can't imagine why anyone would ever want to be a teacher, especially not under Dumbledore. Now, don’t get me wrong, I love a lot of the kids here, but Dumbledick doesn’t seem to understand that I also have work to do, I can’t constantly watch Harry.”

“Dumbledick.” Lavi snickered.

Allen smirked, “Neah’s idea.”

Lenalee’s eyes widened ever so slightly, “… Neah’s still… there?”

Allen nodded with a mournful sigh, “Ever the pain in my ass.”

'Hey! I'll have you know that without this pain in the ass, you'd probably be dead!' Neah said indignantly.

'Or happier.' Allen said.

‘You know, you used to be nice to me.’ Neah pouted.

‘No, I didn’t.’

‘No, you didn’t.’

‘…’

‘…’

‘…’

'Can I come out? I haven't annoyed the shit out of these two in over two hundred years!' Neah said pleadingly. 

'Don't you have any shame?' Allen asked.

Neah laughed, 'No. So can I?'

'No.' Allen said.

'But-'

“Moyashi-chan! Pay attention!” Lavi whined.

‘On second thought, of course you can come out Neah. Who am I to keep you so confined?’ Allen conceded sweetly.

Neah scowled, ‘I’m just a tool for you to punish other people with, aren't I?'

‘Indeed you are.’ Allen smiled.

‘Bastard.’ Neah muttered, but took control none-the-less.

Lavi was waving his hand in front of the professor’s face when he blinked, his eyes shifting from silver to gold.

Lenalee groaned, “Please no.”

“Excuse you, I take offense to that.” Neah pouted.

“You take offense to everything.” Lavi pointed out.

“I don’t understand why everyone is always so cold to me,” Neah muttered, crossing his arms, “I’m a very nice person.”

Lenalee gave him a pointed look, “Do you remember that time you went on a crazy murder-spree?”

“Hey! I had perfectly good reason! Plus, I murdered other crazy murderers, that’s got to count for something!” Neah protested.

Lenalee said nothing, but her look remained.

“Not that I don’t like you, Neah, but we sort of need Moyashi-chan back.” Lavi said.

“Wow. Just… wow. It’s been two-hundred and fifty years and this is what I get. I understand! I get it!” Neah cried.

“Bye Neah.” Lenalee said, merciless.

“I feel so loved.” Neah muttered as he retreated to the recesses of Allen’s mind to pout.

“He hasn’t changed at all.” Lenalee commented as soon as Allen’s eyes were back to silver.

“No he has not, but he’s been pretty much all I have for a really long time.” Allen smiled slightly.

‘Awwwww,’ Neah sniffed, ‘I love you too.’

Ignoring the voice in the back of his head, Allen asked, “So, what has Komui been up to?”

“Well, he teaches Potions at Durmstrang… and explodes things.” Lenalee explained with a grimace.

Allen laughed, “So nothing’s changed.”

As if to accent his point, a loud boom sounded throughout the castle. The group’s eye widened as they sprinted down the hall.

“We’ve only been here for a couple of days, he can’t have managed this already.” Lenalee cursed as they ran.

However, Lenalee’s pleas went unanswered as they turned a corner and saw a familiar robot wreaking havoc.

“How?!” Allen cried, “Technology doesn’t even work in Hogwarts!”

Students that had been passing through the halls were screaming, some attempting to shoot spells at the thing. They were quick to give up and run as soon as they realized that magic had no effect on the robot.

“God dammit! You’d think he’d have learned by now!” Allen yelled as he activated Crown Clown for the first time since he'd become a professor. 

Despite the size of the rampaging robot, it took Allen barely any time to wrap Clown Belt around its metal limbs to pull himself into the air and chop its head off with the Sword of Exorcism.

A sorrowful cry rang out over the clang of the robot’s head hitting the floor. A man collapsed onto his knees beside the head and pulled it into his lap, crying dramatically.

“Komui, pull yourself together,” Lenalee scolded, “One of these days someone is going to end up hurt.”

Komui gasped, “Sir Komlin XXXI would never hurt anyone!”

Allen glanced pointedly at all of the laser burns on the ground, “Never, huh?”

Komui looked up at the new voice, smiling widely when he saw who it was, “Allen! I thought I recognized that Innocence!”

The scientist climbed to his feet, making sure to gently lay Komlin’s head on the floor, and scooped the DADA Professor into a hug.

Allen laughed, patting the man on the back, “It’s good to see you Komui.”

Komui pulled away slightly, his hands remaining on Allen’s shoulders, “How are you? Are you okay? Where have you been? Why are you here? Do you go to one of the schools?”

“Slow down, Komui. One question at a time. I’m fine. I’ve been all around really. I’m here because I work here. I don’t attend one of the schools as a student, I’m a teacher.”

Komui brightened, “A teacher? Really? Of what?”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore hired me last year.” Allen said.

Komui was about to reply when footsteps sounded throughout the hall. A group of professors, headed by McGonagall and Dumbledore appraoched the collapsed robot.

Allen cursed, before spinning around, a bright smile plastered on his face, “There you all are! A bit late, if I might say. But don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

McGonagall scowled at him, “What is it, exactly, that you have ‘covered’?” She looked pointedly at all the laser burns on the floor and walls.

“Well, you see, Professor Komui here was just doing some experiments and they got a bit out of control.” Allen explained.

McGonagall’s glare moved to the sheepish-looking scientist.

“I made Sir Komlin XXXI to help the students, but it seems that he got some kind of liquid on him that messed with his wiring and caused him to go a bit crazy. You’d think that I’d have fixed that after the first time, but it slipped my mind.” Komui said, his smile slightly awkward.

Before McGonagall had the chance to hex Komui into the next year, Dumbledore stepped forward.

“While this experiment has obviously gone sour, I am curious how you got it to work at all inside the castle. Technology doesn’t work in Hogwarts.” Albus questioned, a small smile on his lips, despite the havoc Komui had caused.

“True, but magic does. All I’ve done is mix the two together a bit.” Komui said.

“Hm,” Albus frowned thoughtfully, “That doesn’t explain how the technology portion managed to work.”

Komui paused, then shrugged, “I’ll figure out how I did it eventually, I’m sure.”

Albus frowned in confusion, staring at the scientist in front of him. 

Allen sighed, “He’s always been like that."

McGonagall glared at the DADA professor, “You know each other?”

Allen began to sweat a little as McGonagall’s eyes bore into his soul, “I mean, a little, in passing, not well.”

"Oh really? Where did you meet?" McGonagall wouldn't let him go easily.

"I visited Durmstrang once and ran into him briefly." Allen said, the lie rolling easily off his tongue. He praised whatever gods might exist that Komui made the intelligent decision to stay quiet. 

McGonagall's eyes narrowed briefly, like she had more questions to ask, but Dumbledore cut in, instructing Allen to escort Lavi and Lenalee back to class, then asking Komui to clean up the mess he had made.

As the group split up, Allen realized that he had a whole lot less time to get back to his classroom then he had originally planned. He cursed and grabbed Lenalee and Lavi, urging them to hurry.

"I hope you know where your classes are, because I really don't have time to show you. Not that I would know anyway, I still haven't mapped out this entire damn castle." Allen said. 

Lavi laughed, "Still getting lost, Moyashi-chan?" 

"It's not my fault this place is ridiculously huge. The staircases literally move! Why?! There's no reason!!" Allen said, transfering from speed walking to jogging. 

Lavi shrugged, "Maybe they didn't have enough room to make that many staircases, so they just decided to make 'em move."

"I doubt there was that much thought in it. I bet that the original creatures just did it to fuck with students. Probably Ravenclaw." Allen said. 

"Not Slytherin?" Lenalee asked.

Allen shook his head, "He was too busy 'protecting the purity of wizards' to prank students."

Lenalee chuckled, shaking her head at her old friend's ridiculousness. Things really hadn't changed.

Allen almost cheered when he reached his classroom. "All right guys, I really need to get to class. I'm sure I'll see you both later. Tell your teachers that you two were helping me with something and that's why you were late."

Lavi smiled brightly, "But Moyashi-chan, we're in your class!"

"Of course you are." Allen sighed, "Come on."

The three entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and Allen groaned when he saw that his whole class was there, waiting for him.

"Hello class! I apologize for my tardiness, there was a... situation that had to be dealt with." He gestured for Lavi and Lenalee to find their seats, "I'm glad you were all able to find your way, I rarely can!"

Allen was glad there Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not in this class, as he knew they would never let him go unless he answered their questions about what had happened. He was actually surprised that they weren't where the robot had attacked, as they always seemed to find the best places to get into trouble. 

"Alright, let's start the class."

TIME SKIP:

Allen leant heavily onto the edge of his desk as he waited for his next class to arrive. The appearance of Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui was shocking to say the least. He hadn't even known reincarnation was possible. He found it strange that it was mentioned in none of the books he'd read or any of the stories he'd heard. 

Not only that but he couldn't help but think of what would happen when Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui die again. He would be left alone once more. Would it be forever? Or would he have to wait another two hundred years to see his friends again? He didn't want to think about it, but it was a question he couldn't avoid. 

There was another question he was trying to avoid; was it just Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui? Had more of his friends come back? Miranda? Krory? Link? There was another name he wasn't saying, he didn't want to hope, then be disappointed. But what if he did come back? What if he could see Kanda again, hold him in his arms again?

Allen sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't hope, he would just end up hurt. 

He looked up as his next class began to file in. This class involved the Beauxbatons, so he was interested to see how it went. 

As everyone sat down he was about to begin his lesson, when his conciousness was suddenly and rather violently shoved to the back of his mind.

'Neah?!!' Allen yelled.

'Sorry Allen, this is really important! Do you see who's sitting at the back of the class?! Do you see?!!' Neah said excitedly.

Allen scanned the classroom, looking for what had gotten Neah so excited. He choked when he noticed a dark-skinned teen sitting at the back. He was dressed in the blue male uniform of the Beauxbaton's school. His dark, curly bangs were pulled back from his face and his eyes were huge as he made eye contact with Allen- or Neah, in this case. He looked exactly as Allen remembered him, if not a bit younger.

'Tyki.' Allen said. Out of all the people Allen had thought might pop up now that reincarnation was a thing, Tyki wasn't at the top of his list. The Noahs of Pleasure and Dreams had switched to the Third Side or the war against the Millennium Earl and he had died fighting with them. However, Tyki and Neah never really got along, always clashing and butting heads, much to Road's amusement and Allen's annoyance.

Allen cursed, trying to take back control from Neah, but he failed.

'Neah!! No!!'

"So!" Neah announed out loud, ignoring Allen's yelling, "Before we get started, I need a volunteer!"

Barely giving anyone any time to raise their hands at all, he pointed to Tyki.

"You! Come on up, don't be shy!" Neah said. 

Tyki sauntered up, a small smirk on his face. He was obviously under the impression that Allen was in control, had recognized him, and now wanted to talk. 

Neah smirked inwardly at the man's assumption, knowing it would soon change. "Due to the fact that a lot of you are new to my class and probably suck, I am excited to see just how much experience you all have." Neah threw an arm around Tyki's shoulder, "I have my volunteer here! Mr. Volunteer, I want you to put up the strongest shield you can manage and mantain it while I throw minor spells at you."

Tyki stiffened in horror, while the Beauxbatons stared at the DADA professor. The Hogwarts students groaned as they recognized the strange personality their professor sometimes gained. 

"Allen, you remember me, right?" Tyki whispered urgently.

Neah nodded, "Of course I do!"

"Then what are you doing?!" Tyki said.

"What? You want me to treat you special Myki Tikk?" Neah said.

"... Myki...? You know my name's Ty... No!" Tyki pulled roughly away from the professor, "Neah!"

Neah raised his voice so the whole class could hear, "Now, I want you to raise a shield," When Tyki didn't do so, "Don't worry! You won't get hurt!... Probably... Who knows?! We'll see!"

Tyki knew that he couldn't get out of what his professor was asking him. He didn't want to be seen as a coward among his classmates, so he slowly raised a shield. 

"Good." Neah smiled as he began firing watered-down Stupefy spells. He couldn't do anything stronger or he might get Allen fired.

Tyki's shield lasted about a minute or two, but fell quickly. He yelped as one of the curses hit him in the leg, stinging him slightly. Neah stopped after only five- seven- curses had hit Tyki.

"Hm. I was honestly expecting the shield to last longer than that, even for you." Neah looked disappointed.

Tyki had sat down on the floor, but now he jumped up, "Are you insane?!"

Neah shrugged, "Only a little."

TIME SKIP:

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!' Allen was in a rage, 'YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME FIRED!'

'It honestly would have been worth it, I think.' Neah said. 

Allen's words got stuck in his throat and he ended up just screaming unitelligably.

After yelling at Neah enough- for now- Allen turned his attention once more to the scowling Tyki in front of him.

"Ah, Tyki!" Allen said, "I am so sorry about what happened! I really couldn't control him, he doesn't usually do that."

Tyki sighed before smiling slightly and shaking his head, "Even after two hundred or so years, nothing has changed. I didn' t expect Neah to still be there, did he reincarnate with you? If so, I'm so sorry."

Allen laughed slightly. After talking with Lenalee, Lavi, and Komui, he felt more comfortable talking about what happened. Just the presence of his old friends calmed him immensly, "No, he didn't. I have yet to die."

Tyki choked, "What?! Like, at all?!"

Allen shook his head.

Tyki turned solemn suddenly, "I'm sorry Shounen, I've heard that living a long time is a terrible experience for anyone."

Allen nodded. Even after having spent multiple years fighting for his life- and once loosing it- against the Noah of Pleasure, he began viewing him as a good friend once he had switched sides. He was happy to see him again.

Tyki jumped in surprise when Allen suddenly wrapped him in a hug. In their past life, Allen had always found his affectionate touches annoying, batting them away fondly. The boy hadn't often initiated the contact himself. 

"Somehow, I missed you. I think Neah did too." Allen said.

Tyki chuckled, patting the now-older man's back, "Oh, I'm sure."

TIME SKIP:

Allen was strolling down the hallway, a skip in his step that hadn't been there in over two hundred years. He had never thought that he would see his friends again and he had to admit that he was shocked at how fast he had changed when they came back. He knew that the loneliness and the weariness was still there, under the surface, but when he was around those he loved, it seemed to fade away for just a minute. 

Allen was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come up behind him. When someone hopped onto his back, he jumped and activated his Innocence, ready to cleave an enemy in half.

A young voice cackled, "I'm glad to see that you still have those reflexes, Allen! Tyki told me that you've had a lot of time to practice."

Allen flung around to face the person as soon as they had slipped down and off his back. Road's young face hadn't seemed to age a day, despite the reincarnation. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost Allen," Road smiled, "Though I guess, for you, you have!"

Instead of being angry or upset with Road's blunt and somewhat insensitive comment, he scooped the small girl up into a hug, earning a squeak from her. 

After recovering from her slight shock, Road practically wrapped herself around the white-haired man. 

As happy as he was to have his loved ones back, the glaring absence of a specific person left a hole that had yet to be filled.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't truly say that they were surprised when they heard about the choas that had been happening recently. They had expected a lot of excitement around the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, however, it seemed some of the stories starred Professor Walker. He had been in a much better mood ever since the trio had led those two Durmstrang students to him. He had even sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Gryfindoor table instead of the Head Table, despite earning Snape's ire. They couldn't help but wonder if Lavi and Lenalee had anything to do with it. 

"Why do you think they wanted to find the professor?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "They probably just wanted to ask some questions about his class."

"Now that I think of it, they did seem rather familiar with him though." Hermione frowned. 

"The redhead called him 'beansprout', which doesn't really seem like something you might call a teacher, especially one you've never met before." Harry said. 

"I'm sure we could ask him," Ron said, "We have his class next anyway."

"Haven't we pried into his buisness enough though?" Harry said, "Do you remember that video he showed us last year?"

Hermione's eyes suddenly widened, "Wait, that video! I knew those two looked familiar! They look exactly like some of the people that were dead in the battle!"

Ron stared at her, "I guess you're right, but they were dead!"

Hermione frowned again, she had liked the two and didn't want to jump to conclusions about them, "You're right. Maybe they're their descendants or something? We don't know if they had children or not."

"We'll have to talk about it later, it's time for class." Harry said as they reached the classroom.

As they entered class they saw Professor Walker laying on top of his desk, his arm over his eyes. Timcampy was fluttering around above him. Luckily they were the first students in the classroom, aside from the new teacher's assistant Mad Eye Moody, who was glaring at Professor Walker disapprovingly.

"Um, Professor?" Ron said, hesitantly poking the DADA professor in the arm. 

Professor Walker sat up, blinking blearily, "Is it classtime already? God, I need some sleep."

"Are you alright, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. It's just been a bit of an emotional day." Professor Walker didn't notice the Golden Trio exchange glances.

Before the three could press the subject further, other students began filing and finding their seats and Professor Walker pulled himself to his feet.

"Alright class, today we're going to have a bit of a different class. It was an idea given to me by Mr. Moody over there and while it technically is against school policies, I also think it's important that you learn, especially with what has gone on the past couple of years." Professor Walker said. 

Harry glanced over at Mad Eye Moody, who was still scowling. There was something unsettling about him, but so far he had been an alright teacher, even if Professor Walker had taught most of the classes. This was one of the first times they had gotten a class from him.

"Today we'll be learning about the three Unforgivable Curses, although the Minister believes it innapropriate for people your age to see them." Professor Walker said, much to the surprise of his class. "I know that most of you know what they are and more or less what they do, but, I'm sorry, that's quite different from seeing them in action. While I never want any of you to be in a situation in which you have to face these spells, I've found it better to be prepared and slightly traumatized, then unprepared and dead." 

"Although today I will be showing you what they do, I have permission from the Headmaster. I do not want to ever hear of any of you using them on others, as that gets you a one-way ticket to Azkaban." Professor Walker said, "That being said, let's begin."

The class watched in almost horrified silence as Professor Moody passed Professor Walker a large spider.

"Can anyone name on of the three curses?" Professor Walker asked, ignoring the uncomfortable shifting of his students, "Ron, how about you?"

Ron gulped slightly as he stood up, "My father told me about one. The Imperious Curse."

Professor Walker nodded, a grim look on his face. "Imperio" He said, his wand pointed at the spider. It twitched slightly, then moved with his wand as he waved it around a bit.

"The Imperious Curse gives the caster complete and utter control over another person. There have been cases of people breaking through this control, but it is not common." Professor Walker said as he continued his demonstration, doing nothing too drastic.

Not a word was spoken out of a student's mouth as they watched the spider move around, helpless under Professor Walker's control. Suddenly the spider was hovering over a bucket of water, squirming.

"The spell completely robs another person of their will. The caster could very well make the victim kill themselves. Or commit atrocious acts against other people."

Professor Walker brought the spider back to his own hand and broke the curse, returning the spider's free will. 

"After the first war with Voldemort, many accused Death Eaters claimed that they were under the Imperious Curse. It was nigh on impossible to sort out the liars." Professor Walker said.

"Who can give me another one?" He glanced around the room. People hesitantly raised their hands, "Neville?"

Neville slowly got to his feet, "There's, um, the Cruciatous Curse."

"Indeed. This curse is nasty. It inflicts unimaginable pain onto the victim. I'n not going to lie to you; likely both the Ministry and the Death Eaters used it during the war." Professor Walker said. 

The class flinched as Professor Walker once again pulled out his wand. 

"Crucio."

The spider screached and writhed in Professor Walker's hands. 

Neville went as white as a sheet and tried to pull his eyes away from the awful scene.

"Please stop! It's bothering him!" Hermione cried, noticing Neville's struggle.

Professor Walker froze and stopped the curse. He glanced at Neville and his expression turned exceedingly sad.

"Ms. Granger, may you give us the last of the curses?" Professor Walker said quietly.

Hermione shook her head violently, not looking up from her desk.

Professor Walker's eyes look very old as he nodded.

"Avada kedavra."

A flash of green and the spider went limp.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Allen sighed as he watched his students leave the classroom, none of them meeting his eyes. 

"I'm going to go talk to that Herbology boy." Moody said.

"Neville?" Allen said, "You're right, he seemed more unsettled than the rest. I wish I didn't have to do lessons like that, but they're important. Go make sure he's okay, and thank you."

Moody nodded as he moved to the door.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

"I can't believe he did that!" Hermione said as soon as the trio was far enough away from the classroom that they couldn't be heard. 

Harry sighed, "It was important for us to learn. Like he said, wouldn't it be better if we knew what was coming in battle?"

"Yes, but couldn't he see how upset everyone was?!" Hermione said. 

"Of course he could, but some things in the world are going to be upsetting, 'Mione." Ron said.

Hermione frowned, then sighed, "I know. It was just difficult to watch. I've never seen him like that before, so solemn and cold. He seemed so... old."

"He is old Hermione. Older than Dumbledore." Harry said. He could see where she was coming from, Professor Walker could be cranky and sometimes intimidating, but never scary. He had never feared Professor Walker before. Not like that. Not even when his Noah came out the previous year. 

"How many people do you think he's killed?" Hermione said quietly, her eyes on the floor. 

Harry frowned sadly, "Best not to think about it."

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

The past week or two had been rather eventful for Allen. He still expected to wake up one day and find that everything had been a dream, that he was still the only one alive who had ever experience the Holy War, outside of Cross- who he still hadn't seen since the last night of the previous year. He decided to enjoy it while it lasted, even if it did end up being a figment of his imagination in the end. 

He was walking through the hallway, on his way to the Great Hall for dinner when he ran headfirst into another person. 

Both ended up on the floor with a curse and Allen was the first to his feet, offering a sheepish smile and a hand to the stranger on the ground. 

"I'm so sorry, I really should have been paying more attention." Allen said.

The stranger slapped his hand away, his face obscured by the hat on his head. He brushed off his Beauxbatons uniform, then looked up to scowl at the professor in front of him, exposing his face.

All of Allen's muscles tensed at once, the smile dropping from his face as his eyes widened and his skin paled.

"Kanda." He whispered.

The love of his life scowled once more, the expression looking so familiar to Allen's eyes. The familiarity warmed Allen's heart, though the words that came out of Kanda's mouth broke it. 

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked the new chapter! I can't promise that the next update will be quick, but I hope it won't take too long now that it's summer.


End file.
